Lloyd le renégat
by Elsmul
Summary: 10 ans après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, un effroyable pirate mit West Blue à feu et à sang dans sa quête pour devenir Roi Pirate. Le Shichibukai nouvellement nommé, Dracule Mihawk, fut envoyé pour l'arrêter. Suivez la confrontation de Lloyd contre Mihawk. Contient un léger MihawkXOC(fille). J'accepte les OCs.
1. Chapitre 1

**Voici l'histoire d'un antagoniste que j'ai créé pour un RP qui fut abandonner. Quelques idées en fut retirer, mais la majeure partie de l'intrigue m'appartient.**

**Cette hsitoire ce produit dans le passé, lorsque Mihawk a obtenu son titre de Shichibukai. Puisque nous ne savons pas quand cela c'est produit, j'ai choisi 10 ans après l'exécution de Gol D. Roger. Alors, Mihawk avait près de 30 ans. **

**L'image de couverture à été produite par Rousette. Allez voir son profil et je vous conseille _The Doll_, une incroyable Mihawk X OC qui est sans conteste l'une des meilleurs histoires que j'ai lu sur ce fandom. (Un petit merci pour ton soutien Rousette!)**

**Disclaimer****: Oda est un génie qui a crée le monde de One Piece et le personnage sublime de Mihawk. Je n'ai pour ma part que mes OCs et mon intrigue.**

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bateau de croisière _Firmament_ naviguait calmement sur les eaux de West Blue. Les passagers à son bord, des gens bien nantis qui ne connaissaient d'autre joie que de dépenser leur argent sans compter dans ce genre d'activité, profitaient de la traversée alors que le gigantesque navire se laissait bercer par les vagues bleus.

Il y avait aussi un imposant équipage de Marines à bord puisque le bateau transportait une cargaison de haute valeur. Elle était gardée secrète des passagers, car si quelqu'un d'autre que les Marines serait au courant de son existence, alors ils seraient tous en danger. La protection était forte partout sur le navire et seul les officiers étaient admis prêt de la voûte.

Un homme qui s'approchait de la trentaine marchait dans les couloirs les plus profonds du navire en chantonnant pour lui-même avec les mains croiser dans son dos alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voûte. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé qui était brossé avec soin et attaché par une queue de cheval base. Ses vicieux yeux verts vous rendaient inconfortable s'ils s'encastraient dans les votre. Ses bottes frappaient le sol dans le même rythme cadencé que le tintement de sa rapière à sa ceinture.

Quant il arriva à la voûte, les deux soldats qui en assurèrent la garde pointèrent leurs armes vers lui. Il extirpa ses mains de son manteau d'officier et les leva en l'air en faisant un sourire:

- Lieutenant Lloyd, que faites-vous ici?

- Simplement suivre les ordres du Commander Heckerman pour vérifier si tout se passe bien ici bas.

- À ce que vous pouvez voir, tout est sous contrôle.

Dit le second garde en serrant son épée dans son étui.

- Oui, je vois. La sécurité est tellement concentrée à tout les autres endroits que quelque chose pourrait se produire ici même et personne ne le saurait. En passant, vous ne devriez jamais baisser votre garde.

Avant même qu'ils puissent réagir, il tira sa rapière et perça le cœur du premier Marine. Puis, il tourna sur lui-même et fit une coupure sur la main qui était sur le point de tirer son épée. Avec un autre mouvement fluide, il visa le cou du garde qui s'écroula à son tour. Il serra son épée après lui avoir fait exécuter une gracieuse rotation.

Il se tint face à la voûte avec un regard avide. Elle nécessitait deux clés pour être ouverte. Il se parla à lui-même tout en retirant ces clés de son manteau: «D'abord, le Capitaine. Cet homme est tellement distrait qu'elle fut bien plus facile à saisir que ce que j'ai craint. Puis, le Commander Heckerman. Et bien, cela fut légèrement plus problématique...» Dit-il alors qu'il regardait la clef teintée de sang. Il les inséra dans leur serrure respective et ouvrit la porte d'acier massive.

Lloyd pénétra dans la voûte et découvrit tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait deux présentoirs avec un couvercle de verre par-dessus. Le premier était de la longueur d'un cercueil et large comme deux hommes alors que le second contenait in objet de la taille d'un poing. Il se rendit au second et le fracassa avec la poigné de sa rapière. Alors qu'il récupérait le contenu, une voix provenant de la porte suspendit son mouvement.

- Je t'ai finalement retrouvé, Lloyd.

Le Lieutenant se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme qui serrait un katana. Plus grande que lui, ses courts cheveux noires se tenaient au-dessus de ses yeux bleus avec une tresse attaché à sa gauche qui se rendait à son épaule.

Il lui répondit avec un profond sarcasme.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre ici? L'accès est interdit vous savez... Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai tué les gardes! (Ricanement sinistre) Et à qui ais-je l'honneur?

- Heather, Heather Ashman. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'homme que tu as tué il y a 10 ans!

- Eh bien, il m'a en effet dit qu'il avait une famille... Alors qu'il suppliait pour sa vie en pleurant comme un enfant. Humph! Voilà la misérable valeur d'un membre de l'équipage de Gold Roger.

- Qui est l'ordure sans valeur qui c'est par la suite caché derrière la Marine. Tu étais tellement effrayé que tu t'es engagé dans la Marine uniquement pour être envoyé de l'autre coté des océans.

- Je n'étais pas assez fou pour affronter le courroux du Roi Pirate ou de son second Rayleigh. Mais maintenant, je serais celui qui deviendra roi des pirates! Avec l'aide de ces petits cadeaux d'adieu de la Marine, bien sûr.

Il tira se que contenait la petite boîte et la pomme à la forme incongrue et remplie de spirale ne pouvait être tromper.

- Un Fruit du Démon!

Puis, Heather regarda vers la boîte de verre qui avait la longueur d'un cercueil. À l'intérieur, il y avait une épée de la taille d'un homme avec une lame noire. La poignée en croix était aussi légendaire que le fruit que tenait le Lieutenant.

- Et c'est... L'épée la plus puissante des océans, le Kokuto Yoru!

Lloyd souleva le fruit dans les airs avant d'en prendre une bouchée. Heather tenta de se lancer sur lui pour l'en empêcher, mais il était déjà trop tard alors qu'il avalait: «Le goût est pire que ce que j'aurais cru... Ou peut-être est-ce cela le goût du pouvoir absolu. Maintenant, voyons qu'elle pouvoir j'ai acquis.» Pendant ce temps, Heather avait brisé la vitre qui protégeait Yoru à l'aide de son katana. Elle essaya de ramasser l'épée de 7 pieds, mais Lloyd agita son bras droit et usa de sa nouvelle habileté.

Un coffre emplit de pièces d'or vola droit vers Heather et s'écrasa conter elle. Lloyd fit un autre mouvement avec son bras et un présentoir d'arme tourbillonna vers elle, éjectant les armes qu'il contenait. Elle les repoussa aisément de son katana. Puis, Lloyd propulsa sa paume gauche vers l'avant et tout les objets de la pièce furent poussé vers l'avant. Ils s'écrasèrent contre elle et ce fut cela qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il semblerait que son pouvoir ne puisse affecter les êtres vivants... Il tenta de se soulever lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus.

Heather se releva péniblement et vit que Lloyd s'emparait de l'épée légendaire. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à cet homme qui possédait désormais une puissance monstrueuse. Elle s'élança vers la sortie et réussit à se faufiler avant que Lloyd force la fermeture de la porte avec son pouvoir. Il la laissa partir, il avait franchement rien à foutre de cette gamine. Il souleva la plus puissante épée du monde, évalua son poids et admira sa magnificence.

Il coupa de haut en bas dans le vide et la pièce solidement bâtie pour résister à toute tentative d'intrusion fut découpé en deux. Il commença à rire comme un dément et bientôt de l'eau commença à jaillir du sol. L'hilarité de Lloyd s'en trouva que renforcer, mais quand l'eau toucha à ses pieds, il commença à se sentir faible. C'était donc vrai... Il ne pouvait plus nager désormais. L'eau commença à rapidement remplir la pièce fermer hermétiquement et il se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il monta sur le présentoir qui avait accueilli Yoru et il fit un mouvement de poussé vers la porte de la voûte. Elle fut arrachée et jetée dans le corridor alors que l'eau se déversait dans couloirs du navire.

Lloyd grimpa sur la lourde porte composer de 30 centimètres d'acier. Il plaça son épée dans son dos, son pouvoir la faisant flotter légèrement à sa droite. N'étant pas particulièrement grand, la croix qui produisant le manche se retrouvait au-dessus de sa tête. Il étira ses bras de chaque côté puis ferma les poings. La porte de la voûte commença à se soulever dans les airs. Il la fit glisser vers l'avant et saisit à nouveau Yoru. Dans un puissant arc-de-cercle, il fit une énorme coupure dans le flanc du navire. Un torrent se déversa derrière lui et le navire commença à vibrer. Il avança rapidement alors que l'eau le poursuivait et à la fin du corridor, il coupa le mur devant lui avec Yoru. Une fois à l'extérieur, il remonta rapidement pour éviter le geyser d'eau qui émergea de la fente qu'il avait pratiquer. Il se rendit à la hauteur du pont.

Les gens couraient, essayant de sauver leur vie et oubliant celle des autres. La Marine tentait de calmer tout le monde pour qu'il puisse évacuer sécuritaire ment, alors que les officiers récupérait un bateau avec la pointe de leur arme. Des cris, des pleurs, des gens tentant de retrouver leur proche dans la cohue. Plus aucune trace de civilisation ne subsistant alors que père et fils se sautaient mutuellement à la gorge. Un parfait chaos... Et Lloyd en était absolument ravi. Il se souleva au-dessus de eux tous et les gens commencèrent à progressivement remarquer sa présence.

Il eut un sourire en coin et dit suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre: «Je suis Lloyd, future Roi Pirate! Je suis celui qui a fait couler se navire. Que tous le sache. Je vais mettre cet océan à feu et à sang et je cherche des gens prêt à me rejoindre. Je ne prendrais que les plus forts. Et pour que vous sachiez combien je suis sérieux, chers anciens camarades, Je vais détruire le quartier général des Marines de West Blue dans exactement un mois avant de me diriger vers le Grand Line.»

Puis, il conclut son discours en faisant s'écraser la porte qu'il utilisait comme un plateforme. Les passagers le fuyait, certains se résignèrent à sauter dans la mer, alors que Lloyd marchait tranquillement sur le pont sans avoir le moindre souci. Gardant Yoru contre son épaule droite, il se dirigea vers les Marines qui soulevèrent leurs fusils et le pointèrent. Lloyd souleva son bras gauche et le bougea sur le côté. Les fusils des Marines furent arraché directement de leurs mains et tombèrent dans la mer.

Lloyd s'approcha d'eux instantanément et découpa les hommes désarmées. Il attendit un coup de canon et se retourna tout en projetant son bras gauche. Le boulet de canon s'arrêta net and tomba sur le sol. Lloyd commença à rire de façon hystérique tout en balançant Yoru vers le canon. Une énorme onde de choc s'étira le long du pont avant de faire exploser le canon. Il continua à éliminer toute opposition alors que tout le monde s'enfuyait du navire.

Lloyd croyait qu'il était désormais le seul à bord, mais il avait tort. Un autre homme ne pouvait pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à son navire. Le capitaine marcha vers lui, les yeux emplit d'une colère virulente. Il lui demanda d'une voix froide où une profonde haine perçait: «Est-tu celui qui a tué le colonel Heckerman?»

Lloyd lui répondit avec un sourire décontracté qui ne fit augmenter que davantage la colère du capitaine: «Selon vous?» Le capitaine cria de rage et tira sur la chaîne qu'il avait en main. Au bout se trouvait une lourde ancre. Il la souleva et la fit tenir en équilibre avec sa main droite alors que de la gauche il en attira une autre. Il tenait deux ancres aussi grande que lui et notons que le capitaine était un homme gigantesque.

Lloyd en était pas intimider et agita sa main vers l'une des ancres. Elle s'envola des mains du capitaine, mais elle tenait toujours par une chaîne. Le capitaine attrapa cette chaîne et fit s'écraser l'ancre vers Lloyd. Il l'évita facilement alors que la lourde arme d'acier souleva un nuage de poussière.

Lloyd ne voyait plus ce qui se passait, mais il put entendre le son d'une chaîne et il sut que l'autre ancre était lancé vers lui. Il agita sa main gauche à nouveau, mais ça ne fit aucune différence. L'ancre poursuivit son chemin et le frappa directement. Lloyd fut projeté dans les airs et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne soufra tout de même pas de blessures graves.

Il comprit pleinement ce que son habileté était. C'était le pouvoir de l'impulsion, le fruit de l'élan. Il pouvait donner ou retirer un élan à un objet, mais il ne pouvait transférer cet élan. Il s'avait aussi qu'il ne pouvait affecter les êtres vivants. Maintenant qu'il comprenait réellement son pouvoir, il commença à saisir ce qu'il pouvait réelmment arriver à accomplir avec.

Le capitaine ne le laissa pas à ses réflexions et il fouetta une ancre de côté. Lloyd eu un sourire alors qu'il lançait Yoru dans les airs: «Idô-Idô no... (mouvement-mouvement) _Refrain_!» Il projeta sa main gauche vers l'avant pour arrêter l'ancre. Puis, de sa main droite, il fit comme s'il l'attrapait avant de la renvoyer à son expéditeur. Alors que le capitaine était occupé à l'éviter, lloyd sauta sur Yoru en dégainant sa rapière. Il utilisa le Kokuto Yoru comme une plateforme pour s'élancer rapidement vers le capitaine.

Il ne put l'arrêter alors qu'il perça sa rapière au-travers de son épaule. Le capitaine grogna avec une grimace de douleur et tomba sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête pour voir Lloyd soulever Yoru au-dessus de la sienne. Le capitaine ferma les yeux alors que Lloyd abattait l'épée à la lame noire.

Le capitaine s'écrasa au sol alors que Lloyd ria comme un dément. Puis, il retira manteau d'officier et se mit à genoux au près du corps. Il mit ses doigts dans le sang et écrivit dans le dos de son manteau, au-dessus des kanjis pour "justice", les mots: "NO MORE". Alors qu'il enfilait à nouveau son manteau, le bateau trembla violement et commença à pencher dangereusement.

«Il est fin temps que je fasse ma sortie.» Il jeta du bois dans la mer et utilisa son pouvoir pour en faire un radeau. Avant de quitter, il se rendit dans la salle de navigation. Là, il trouva des cartes superbement détaillé de toute les îles majeures de West Blue. Après avoir prit ses objets de haute valeur, il était prêt à partir. Il descendit tranquillement à son radeau en se tenant sur Yoru. Il donna à son navire de fortune une impulsion vers l'avant, le rendant apte à naviguer sans la moindre voile.

Avec ses bras croisés, le Kokuto Yoru dans son dos et ses yeux verts regardant le _Firmament _sombrer, Lloyd était prêt à faire face à tout.

* * *

Au quartier général de la Marine de West Blue, toute communication avec le bateau de croisière avait été perdu et la panique grimpait alors qu'ils connaissaient son important chargement. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens, criant et tentant d'établir contact avec leur DenDenMushi. Seul un unique Marine demeura calme et serein alors qu'il pouvait son café dans une grande chope.

Le Contre-Amiral qui était en charge de cet endroit déposa sa chope sur la table avant de se lever lentement. Il resta un moment comme cela avec un sourire zen, avant de percuter de ses mains la table qui brisa alors qu'il criait avec rage: «Silence!» Il s'arrêtèrent tous de bouger à l'instant et restèrent pétrifié, certain dans des positions incongrues.

L'Amiral se cala à nouveau dans sa chaise, plus aucun signe de colère sur son visage, et récupéra sa chope qui c'était presque entièrement vider sur une pile de papier. Il sirota tranquillement ce qui en restait alors que personne n'osait bouger en regardant leur chef qui n'affichait le moindre trouble. Finalement, son bras-droit s'approcha et tenta d'expliquer la situation:

- Monsieur le Contre-Amiral, vous savez que le _Firmament_ transportait un fruit du démon en plus de la légendaire épée noire. Nous serions en grave danger si des pirates arrivèrent à mettre la main dessus! Nous devons...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Aucune raison de paniquer.

- Mais, Admiral Lindroff...

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas de plan d'urgence? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger... Maintenant, ayez la gentillesse de m'apporter plus de café Jackoms.

Il donna la chope à son subordonné alors que son visage demeurait serein.

* * *

Sur les eaux de West Blue, un radeau en forme de cercueil naviguait tranquillement. À son bord, un homme porta des habits noirs et orner de rouge était assis avec ses jambes croisées. Sous son sombre chapeau orné d'une large plume, ses sévères yeux jaunes scrutaient l'océan.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant. **

**Vue l'importance de mon publique francophone, j'ai décidé d'inclure cette histoire dans ma langue maternelle. Je vais tout de même l'écrire en anglais à la base, car je veux améliorer ma maîtrise de cette langue. **

**Puisque Lloyd affrontera énormément d'ennemis, j'aurais besoin d'idées pour des OCs. Que ce soit des Marines, des pirates ou l'équipage de Lloyd, envoyer les moi par review ou MP. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Comme on se retrouve! Je progresse rapidement avec cette traduction pour que je puisse procéder à la suite. **

**Un chapitre très intense! Il ne manque que le... ****Disclaimer ****et on peut y aller.**

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat**

**Chapitre 2**

Fuyant rapidement le _Firmament_, Heather serrait des dents, sa main tenant fermement son katana, alors qu'elle tentait de contenir sa rage. Elle avait échoué à venger son père. Elle ne put faire ce qu'elle avait passé sa vie à s'entrainer pour. Elle était une misérable.

Après avoir fuit de Lloyd, elle tenta d'avertir les Marines pour qu'ils l'aides, mais après avoir commencé à courir dans le corridor, le navire avait commencé à trembler. En espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle craignait, elle augmenta la cadence de sa course. Elle tenta de gagner les niveaux supérieur, mais les coursives formait un véritable labyrinthe. Puis, elle remarqua que de l'eau commençait à s'accumuler avant qu'une véritable trombe dévaste le couloir dans lequel elle se situait. Répondant à son instinct, elle brisa le hublot à ses côtés et s'y faufila en vitesse, se méritant une longue entaille sur la cuisse en même temps.

Elle hurler et tenter de saisir quelque chose dans sa chute, mais elle tombait inexorablement avant de toucher la mer. Elle était une bonne nageuse, donc elle se dirigea rapidement vers le premier canots de sauvetage qui fut mis à l'eau. Les rameurs appliquèrent leur vigueur pour se rendre vers l'île la plus proche et bientôt ils laissèrent le navire de croisière couler derrière eux.

Elle se rappela de Lloyd qui tenait Yoru et un frisson descendit le long de son échine. Maintenant qu'il avait acquis un tel pouvoir, son but sera d'autant plus ardu. Elle mit son katana entre ses deux jambes et déposa sa tête contre la poignée. Bientôt, elle se mit à trembler bien qu'elle tentait par-dessus tout de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Ne serais-ce pas tout simplement vain... Elle sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme tenta de placer une couverture sur ses épaules: «Tu devrais tenter de te réchauffer si tu veux pas attraper un rhume. T'es resté pas mal longtemps dans l'océan avant qu'on te ramasse, tu ferais mieux de te sécher.»

Elle regardait ce stupide jeune homme avec son sourie stupide qui tentait de trouver des raisons stupide pour la coller: «Dégage!» Chuchota t'elle hargneusement en dégainant légèrement son katana. Le jeune homme recula tranquillement avant de recommencer à ramer comme il aurait dût continuer depuis le début. Heather se retourna vers l'océan. "C'est vrai que la brise est plutôt fraiche." Pensa t'elle en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle.

L'île la plus près était en vue et il devrait être capable de s'y rendre s'ici la prochaine heure. Juste à temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Heather jeta un dernier regard vers le Firmament, pour voir que la moitié émergeait encore telle une main qui implore la miséricorde de Dieu. Au-travers la flotte de canots de sauvetage, elle vit une radeau qui s'approchait. Il était rapide et il se faufilait en vitesse au-milieu d'entre tous. Heather se trouvait dans un des navires de tête.

Le radeau n'avait aucune voile et se trouvait complètement excepté pour un seul homme qui se tenait debout. Alors qu'il s'approchait, les gens commencèrent à paniquer et à vouloir s'éloigner du radeau. Même avec le soleil face à elle, Heather comprit de qui il s'agissait puisque son ombre représentait une grande croix: «Lloyd!» souffla t'elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se levait. Elle marcha à la pointe du canot en se couvrant les yeux d'une main en visière.

Il continua sa progression en ayant un sourire insouciant et les mains dans les poches. Une fois qu'il eu atteint le milieu de la foule, il étendit les mains devant lui avant de commencer son discours: «Bien le bonjour, comment allez-vous naufragés du prestigieux navire de croisière le _Firmament_! Je voulais vous avertir que , maaaalheursement, votre capitaine a décidé de "sombrer avec son navire".» Il surligna les guillemets de ses mains et gloussa sinistrement.

Lloyd entendit des coups de feu et arrêta les balles de sa main avant de dire: «Je suis au milieu d'un discours vous savez! Idô-Idô no...» Il fit comme s'il saisissait les balles de sa main droite avant de les lancers vers les Marines qui avaient tenté de l'abattre: «_Refrain_!» Une pluie de projectiles les criblas et ils poussèrent des cris de douleur.

Il abaissa sa main et continua à parler comme si rien ne c'était produit: «Puis, j'ai commencé à me sentir un peu seul, donc j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre. En cours de chemin, il m'est venu à l'idée que... Hé, quel manque de respect! J'essai d'avoir une conversation sérieuse ici et vous pensez que vous pouvez tenter de vous enfuir?» Yoru flotta jusqu'à sa main droite, il fit une rotation sur lui-même et trancha en direction du bateau. La coupure fit se séparer l'eau alors qu'une onde choc d'un vert sombre vola jusqu'au canot remplie des officiers de la Marine. L'embarcation explosa en morceaux.

Lloyd garda Yoru en main alors que les victimes de l'attaques poussaient de cris d'agonie: «Où en étais-je... Oh oui, en effet. J'ai eu l'idée suivante: J'ai besoin d'un seul d'entre vous en vie pour expliquer ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que cela implique.» Puis, il se mit à détruire les embarcations autour de lui à l'aide des ondes de choc de Yoru. Il eut tôt fait de les détruire tous sauf celles situées à l'avant.

Heather regarda toute la destruction qui survenait autour d'elle alors qu'elle se sentait impuissante pour l'empêcher. Il dégaina son katana de la main droite, mais la lame commença à trembler dans sa main. Elle se retrouvait terrifier et incapable d'agir comme si elle était à nouveau une gamine... Lloyd s'arrêta et laissa Yoru retourner dans son dos. Les embarcations autour de lui était réduit en débris et les survivants tentaient de se tenir sur les planches de bois qui flottaient sur l'eau.

Il se tourna vers les canots qui demeuraient et tenta une nouvelle technique: «Idô-Idô no...» Il étendit ses mains de chaque côtés en ayant les paumes tournées vers le haut: «_Crescendo_!» Il souleva ses mains et, en même temps, une gigantesque vague se leva au milieu des bateaux de sauvetage. Elle s'éleva de dix mètres dans les airs en un instant et éjecta tout les passagers. "Ça fonctionne réellement. Si j'arrête le mouvement de l'eau, je peux par la suite la mouvoir comme je l'entends.»

Heather sentit la monstrueuse poussé surgir sous elle alors qu'elle s'élevait dangereusement dans les airs. Elle se cramponnait de toute ses forces à l'embarcation, mais elle commençait déjà à s'écraser vers l'océan. La vague avait surgit derrière elle, donc son embarcation avait été poussé vers l'avant directement sur Lloyd. Elle prit son opportunité et sauta sur le navire en tentant de transpercer Lloyd de sa lame.

Lloyd vit la jeune femme arriver et tira sa rapière. Il bloqua l'estoc destiné à sa tête et la fit dévier sur le sol. Alors qu'elle était déstabilisée par son atterrissage, il plaça sa lame sous sa gorge: «Hé bien, si ce n'est pas la morveuse. Ça te dirait de rejoindre ton père à l'instant?» Heather balança son katana bas pour le forcer à faire un pas en arrière. Lloyd eu un sourire carnassier: «Après m'être amusé avec toi, il va de soi!»

Heather le chargea tout en levant son épée avant de tenter le l'abattre sur sa tête. Lloyd la bloqua facilement en soulevant sa rapière de façon horizontale. Puis, il fit tournoyer immédiatement son poignet pour que Heather soit hors d'équilibre à cause de son élan. Elle dépassa Lloyd qui lui fit un croc-en-jambe et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle tenta de se relever tout en tournant sur elle-même pour lui faire face, seulement pour glisser puisque l'eau mouilla le plancher du radeau.

Un frisson d'effroi la glaça des pieds jusqu'à la tête alors qu'elle était sans défense. Elle souleva rapidement son katana pour tenter une dernière riposte, mais Lloyd n'avait pas bougé après l'avoir projeté au sol. Il garda simplement sa rapière pointé vers elle avec un visage moqueur. Elle se releva lentement, mais il attendait qu'elle exécute la prochaine offensive. La rage commença à monter en elle puisqu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux le peux d'estime qu'il avait d'elle. "Je n'ai pas consacré ma vie à ce combat pour être regarder avec autant de mépris."

Elle sauta sur lui, leurs lames s'entrecroisant lourdement à de multiples reprises alors qu'Heather faisait danser son katana autour d'elle. Elle tournait autour de Lloyd, espérant trouver une ouverture. Il demeurait au milieu du radeau, tournant avec elle et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Elle attaquait avec hargne, mais il continua à sourire et ne semblait pas perturbé.

Elle se recula et il resta là à l'attendre. Heather leva sa lame droite devant elle et mit sa main libre sur le côté non-tranchant: «_Ethereal Step... Saint-Anger_!» Elle se rapprocha en un clin d'œil en laissant derrière elle une série d'image sous la forme de silhouette de fumée rouge. Le premier coup réussit finalement à déstabiliser Lloyd et Heather était déjà dans son dos pour porter une autre attaque. Lloyd se retourna et réussit de justesse à faire dévier son coup, mais elle était déjà parti dans une trainée de lignes rouges vaporeuses.

Lloyd continua à bloquer ses attaques et son sourire était parti. Tout de même, elle fut incapable de porter un coup puisque la lame de Lloyd se mettait toujours sur son chemin. Il avait reculer dans le coin du radeau et elle était incapable d'atteindre son dos. Elle arrêta son attaque spécial et resta un moment à souffler avec son épée baissée. Elle ne resta pas longtemps ouverte de la sorte et elle rassembla ses forces pour être en garde.

Lloyd eu son petit sourire narquois à nouveau: «La technique du Ethereal Step... Tu es décidemment la fille de Frederick Ashman. Par contre, il était bien plus puissant que toi et je l'ai tué alors que j'avais ton âge. Ce combat n'a pas de sens. Abandonne ou je vais t'écraser!» Dit-il froidement, sa rapière pointée vers elle alors qu'il levait sa main gauche pour saisir la poignée de Yoru.

Heather fonça à nouveau dans un multitude de lignes rouges, mais Lloyd n'utilisa même pas Yoru pour la bloquer. Il retourna à sa rapière et ils échangèrent des coups pour quelque temps. Puis, l'homme au yeux verts tenait son épée avec la garde de sa rapière tout en pointant la lame vers son cœur. Elle sauta sur le coté alors qu'il s'élançait, mais elle ne put éviter la profonde entaille sur son épaule droite. Elle sera des dents pour éviter un hurlement de douleur.

Lloyd marcha vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Il remarqua son hésitation et dit: «Ce combat commence à devenir ennuyant. Prépare-toi, je serais sérieux dorénavant!» Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de terreur alors qu'il déploya une escrime bien plus impressionnante qu'auparavant. Sa blessure était sur son épaule droite, ce qui était une bonne chose puisqu'elle utilisait son katana de la droite. Elle avait besoin de toute sa technique pour le contenir.

Heather utilisa le Ethereal Step à nouveau, mais il la contra et infligea de nouvelle blessures sur elle... Et il n'utilisait toujours pas Yoru. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de glisser sur sa joue. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant était inutile. Il n'utilisait même pas ses nouveaux pouvoirs et il la dominait entièrement. Elle n'avait aucune chance depuis le début et elle avait réellement échoué à son père.

Elle était celle qui se tenait dans un coin du radeau maintenant. Elle saignait abondamment de nombreuses blessures et elle savait qu'il évitait consciencieusement ses points vitales. C'était un cauchemar dans lequel il se jouait de elle. Mais pas pour longtemps alors qu'il se défit de son sourire narquois: «Je me suis suffisamment amusé.» Il était prêt pour le coup de grâce, l'épée au-dessus de la tête et la pointe dirigée sinistrement vers son cœur.

Elle regarda la lame qui brillait sous le soleil couchant que par flaques intermittente puisqu'elle était couverte de son sang. "Père..." C'était la fin et elle n'avait pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Elle avait concentré toutes ses énergies pour ce jour et rejeté tout le reste. Sa vie n'avait véritablement aucun sens. Lloyd garda sa pose quelque temps, appréciant le désespoir dans ses yeux tout comme il l'avait fait pour son père. Puis, il s'élança pour l'achever.

Heather ne permettrai pas aux choses de se terminer de la sorte et fit un dernier geste désespérer. Elle se laissa tomber dans la mer. Alors qu'il portait son estoc, la jeune femme se jeta vers l'arrières et éclaboussa ses bottes d'eau. Le radeau continua sa course et fut rapidement hors de portée puisqu'il continuait à se mouvoir à son incroyable vitesse depuis tout le temps. Ils étaient loin des autres embarcations qui avait contenue les naufragées, mais tout autant de l'île la plus proche.

Lloyd la regarda pendant quelque temps avant de dire: «Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si tu allait te rendre loin vue l'état dans lequel tu te trouves.» Il sourit à l'idée de la laisser à son sort au milieu de l'océan, mais quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit et l'obligea à changer ses plans.

Parmi les débris des navires de sauvetage s'éleva un énorme monstre marin qui commença à dévorer les survivants de l'assaut de Lloyd. Il avait le corps d'une tortue, sauf que sa coquille avait un diamètre avoisinant les huit mètres. De plus, son énorme cou s'élevait sans fin et trônait à prêt de 12 mètres. La tête avait un allure sauvage, avec une longue bouche qui pouvait capturer une ou deux personnes avant de les avalées d'un seul coup.

Lloyd regarda la créature qui festoyait parmi les débris flottant. "Hé bien, si ce truc achève tout le monde, personne ne pourra transmettre mon message au monde." Puis, il regarda la morveuse qui flottait pas trop loin. Elle était toujours sur son dos et elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était à l'eau. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour arrêter l'eau et la transforma en une petite vague qui la mena au radeau.

Elle fut poussé aux pieds de Lloyd qui les écrasa immédiatement sur sa main droite. Elle lâcha son katana de douleur et il le botta dans l'océan. Puis, il mit un genou à terre, agrippa sa figure pour la soulever vers la sienne pour y fixer ses vicieux yeux verts dans les siens: «Écoute moi bien, jeune fille. Je sais que tu ne me rejoindra pas, t'inquiètes, mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre. Peu importe, je te laisse une deuxième chance. Entraîne toi fort et reviens quant tu te sentiras prête, j'accepterai avec joie ton défi. Il est mieux d'être divertissant, sinon je t'assure une mort lente et douloureuse de ma main. Pour maintenant, tu diras à tous que je vais conquérir ce monde, en débutant par le quartier général de la Marine de West Blue dans un mois.»

Heather l'écouta sans dire une mot, s'efforçant seulement de mettre tout son dégoût dans son regard. Lloyd relâcha son menton avant de se relever. Heather tenta de se remettre elle aussi sur pied, avant que la botte de Lloyd ne vienne s'écraser dans sa figure. Une douleur fulgurante explosa dans sa tête avant que tout tourne noir.

* * *

Près du _Firmament_, donc uniquement la pointe se retrouvait encore en dehors de l'eau, se trouva arrêter un radeau en forme de cercueil. De perçant yeux jaunes examinait le bateau qui avait couler et détecta les longues coupures contre son flanc. Songeur, Œil-de-Faucon tourna son attention vers la mer. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit émerger un monstre marin colossal et qu'il navigua directement dans sa détection.

* * *

**Et voilà! Un deuxième chapitre traduit à la vitesse de l'éclair... ou d'un après-midi tout dépendant. Peu importe, je suis en train de me taper une migraine à force d'être devant mon écran. **

**Lloyd a encore l'air d'un méchant parfait et intouchable, mais il va bientôt se faire mettre à sa place. ;) Oui, je suis heureux de savoir que mon personnage va souffrir, Lloyd est le genre de méchant qu'on aime haïr. Et haïssable il sera!**

**On se revoit bientôt! N'oubliez pas, ma reconnaissance éternelle ne vaut que des idées de OCs et/ou une review. Cette une superbe aubaine!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et un autre chapitre. Ce combat était à l'origine en deux parti, mais vous n'avez pas à vous taper le cliffhanger! :P**

**Disclaimer ****et on y va!**

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat **

**Chapitre 3**

Alors que le soleil atteignait l'horizon, Lloyd mettait finalement le pied sur le rivage de l'île Cadrion. Lloyd savait part une visite du temps qu'il était Marine que cette île avait uniquement une petite ville. Elle ce situait de l'autre côté de cette île, le laissant en paix pour maintenant. Le massacre insensé des innocents pouvait attendre encore un moment.

Il attrapa la morveuse encore inconsciente par le collet et la balança sur la grève. Elle allait surement réussir à se rendre pour répandre son message... Mais il se pourrait qu'elle tombe sur une surprise. Il commença à marcher sur la plage, les mains dans le dos tout en fredonnant pour lui-même. Tout se passait incroyablement bien. Ces dix années avec les Marines ne furent pas tout à fait inutile.

Soudainement, il se mit à rire comme un dément. Il ne pouvait se contrôler alors qu'il était trop satisfait de la situation. Lui, Lloyd Zéphian, allait devenir le plus puissant pirate de l'histoire! Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter puisqu'il avait acquis un pouvoir aussi écrasant. Puis, son plan serait complet, le monde vivrait dans un chaos absolu. Ce serait vraiment merveilleux.

Il se tourna vers la mer, la brise faisant s'agiter son manteau d'officier, et il regarda l'eau prendre une teinte dorée sous le crépuscule. Alors qu'il observait le roulis éternel des vagues, son attention se porta sur un point noir qui se déplaçait parmi les vagues. Sa curiosité devait rester à un point mort puisqu'il ne pouvait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il décida de retourner à son radeau pour pouvoir enquêter. Alors qu'il se retournait, il remarqua que la petite idiote avait disparue. Bien, le plus tôt était le mieux. Il tenta de voir ce qui était arrivé du point sur les eaux. Il fut surpris de voir que le point avait disparu pour se retrouver sur la rive.

L'objet inconnu était en fait un radeau et un plutôt particulier en fait. Il était d'un noir profond, de la forme d'un cercueil avec un unique siège de la forme d'un crucifix. Mais Lloyd n'avait rien à foutre du radeau. Il s'inquiétait d'avantage de l'homme qui marchait vers lui. Ces habits noir et rouge, ce chapeau et cette énorme épée bâtarde dans son dos. Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Dracule Mihawk.

Le monde entier fut pris par surprise lorsque l'infâme pirate, dont la prime s'élevait à 600 000 berrys, avait rejoint les Shichibukais. Lloyd c'était tellement esclaffé quant il avait appris qu'Œil-de-faucon était devenu un caniche pour le Gouvernement Mondial. Ce puissant pirate avait rejoint le côté de l'ordre alors qu'il projetait de le quitter. C'était comme un signe l'avertissant qu'une place était disponible pour lui.

Cet homme lui faisait maintenant face et ce ne pouvait être un coïncidence. Sa place était sur la Route De Tout Les Périls et non une île perdu dans le West Blue. Ses intentions étaient elles aussi suffisamment claire quant il releva la tête, révélant son visage qui était jusque là caché sous son large chapeau. Ces étranges yeux jaunes le rendait mal à l'aise alors qu'ils étaient empli d'une intention meurtrière.

Lloyd fit venir immédiatement Yoru à sa main. Mihawk eu un petit sourire en disant: «Cela pourrait être intéressant. Le plus grand bretteur du monde contre la plus puissante épée du monde.» Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et chargèrent l'un vers l'autre. Mihawk avait une énorme épée qui avait presque la longueur de Yoru, mais bien plus large et épaisse.

Leur incroyable vitesse fit en sorte qu'ils s'entrechoquèrent en un clin d'œil et la puissance de l'impact fit soulever le sable autour d'eux. Lloyd fut stupéfiait de la puissance de Mihawk alors qu'il tenait son épée d'une main alors que Lloyd poussait avec le Kokuto Yoru de ses deux. Ils restèrent comme ça pour un moment, leur épée coller l'une contre l'autre, avant de se dégager mutuellement. Malgré tout, Lloyd ne se sentait pas menacer et il gardait son sourire insouciant.

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau et le son des épées qui s'entrechoquent pouvaient être entendu sur toute la plage. Lloyd n'était pas habitué d'utiliser une grande épée et la vitesse de Mihawk était simplement phénoménal. Après une autre garde in extremis, Lloyd lança Yoru dans les airs et la laissa suspendu avec son pouvoir. Puis, il dégaina sa bonne vieille rapière et ils croisèrent le fer à une vitesse inhumaine.

Lloyd ne pouvait espérer blesser Mihawk avec une telle arme. Par contre, puisque qu'il n'avait pas besoin de balancer une plaque de métal incroyablement lourde, il parviendrait à obtenir une ouverture. Lloyd ne tentait pas de l'attaquer avec une simple rapière, il pouvait ressentir dans l'air la puissante pression du haki. MIhawk devait avoir un bouclier de Busoshoku haki suffisamment puissant pour briser sa rapière s'il tentait de le frapper avec cette arme.

Alors, quant il vit une ouverture, il ramena Yoru à sa main et tenta de le couper. Quand il était sur le point de le toucher, Mihawk disparut et il pouvait être vu plusieurs pas en arrière. Lloyd souleva à nouveau Yoru à ses côtés et réfléchissait à une façon de vaincre Œil-de-Faucon. Les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas et attendaient que l'autre exécute le premier mouvement.

Lloyd trouva finalement quelque chose. Avec son pouvoir, il lança Yoru en direction de Mihawk. Il l'évita aisément, mais Lloyd la fit revenir tout en lui inculquant une rotation. Mihawk sauta en dehors du chemin et attendait le prochain assaut alors que Lloyd continuait à faire tournoyer l'épée. Il l'envoya à nouveau vers Mihawk, mais cette fois-ci il ne l'évita pas. Il attendait patiemment avant, d'un mouvement rapide, attraper la longue poignée de Yoru.

Le plus puissant épéiste du monde dit tout en mettant la lame noire sur son épaule: «Tu n'es pas digne de cette épée. Je vais te montrer comment utiliser cette arme correctement.» Il l'abattit vers le sol et une énorme entaille bleu-verte fit son chemin vers Lloyd. Il sauta vers la gauche pour l'éviter et la manche droite de son manteau qui flottait librement fut arraché par l'onde de choc.

Lloyd dévisagea Œil-de faucon, son sourire insouciant avait finalement disparu. Il faisait face à un puissant et dangereux ennemi. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas de la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il était encore certain qu'il pouvait gagner. Cette épée n'était pas sa seule arme et il était assez puissant pour surmonter cette situation.

Lloyd le renégat

Les deux hommes étaient face à face, une douzaine de pas entre les deux, mais cela signifiait rien pour leur vitesse. Lloyd demeurait sur ses gardes, sachant qu'une seule coupure de la lame bordé de noir pouvait facilement le tuer. Par contre, Lloyd avait connu sa part de bataille dans les dix dernières années et avait obtenue un puissance supérieur à plusieurs. Mihawk était tout de même un guerrier d'élite qui devait avoir connu de plus grand combat que lui.

Pourtant, le sentiment dans le cœur de Lloyd était de l'excitation et non de la peur. Eh bien, pas la peur qui vous entravait. C'était la peur qui envoyait des frissons électrifiant dans tout le corps et vous faisait apprécier la vie pleinement. Lloyd était véritablement ravi... Cette journée ne faisait que devenir de mieux en mieux. Il appréciait prouver qu'il était le plus fort et qu'elle meilleur adversaire pour cela.

Mihawk fit finalement un pas vers lui et Lloyd dut immédiatement éviter l'entaille en spirale qui créa un tourbillon de vent qui le repoussa encore plus loin. Une telle puissance écrasante, Lloyd n'avait pas affronter quelque de si puissant depuis qu'il avait combattu Ashman, un membre de l'équipage de Gol D. Roger, alors qu'il était encore un jeune homme. Se tenir à la lisière de la mort, c'était quelque chose que Lloyd aimait tellement ressentir.

Lloyd ne pouvait seulement apprécier cette sensation puisqu'il ne pouvait se permettre de penser en ce moment, car cela signifierait sa mort. Une simple erreur était tout ce que Mihawk avait besoin pour le découper. Il balança la massive Kokuto Yoru et Lloyd utilisa sa mince rapière pour faire glisser la lame sur la sienne et loin de sa tête. S'il tentait de bloquer l'épée directement, sa mince lame risquait de voler en morceaux.

Mihawk était véritablement un effroyable épéiste et Yoru le rendait tellement mortel. C'était comme si cet homme était fait pour manipuler cette arme et cela semblait si naturel pour lui de l'avoir. Lloyd tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir pour la lui arracher des mains, mais sa poigne était tout simplement trop puissante. Ses yeux de faucon le regardait froidement, exprimant le dédain qu'il avait pour une telle tactique avant de pousser l'offensive

Lloyd continua à éviter toute ces attaques, coupures et ondes de choc, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait demeurer sur la défensive. Il était temps pour lui de voir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Utilisant son incroyable agilité, il grimpa en quelques sauts la falaise immense au bout de la berge. Mihawk resta en bas, attendant que le renégat agisse. Lloyd leva les mains et les croisa en X au-dessus de sa tête: «Idô-Idô no...» Il les écrasa vers le sol dans un mouvement circulaire: «_Adagio_!» La falaise rocheuse fut tirée vers le bas et le mouvement causa son effondrement.

Elle s'écrasa sur Mihawk qui balança simplement la lame noir pour repousser les rochers qui s'écroulaient. Ils se transformèrent en une pluie de gravats qui étaient inoffensive pour Mihawk. Par contre, ces rochers qui formaient un nuage de poussière compact lui couvrait la vue. Ne pouvant voir Lloyd, il ferma les yeux pour renforcer ses autres sens et le détecta rapidement. Il arrivait sur son flanc gauche, à une vitesse incroyable et au-milieu des airs.

Mihawk se retourna et balança Yoru. Lloyd ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il puisse le détecter si rapidement et il se retrouvait sans défense alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui. Mihawk envoya sa lame par-dessus son épaule et un peu de côté. L'élan de Lloyd fit le reste et il obtient une énorme coupure de son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa cuisse droite. Lloyd continua à glisser dans les airs avant de s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Les gravats tombèrent alors autour de Mihawk qui resta impassible.

Il se retourna vers sa cible qui se tenait déjà debout: «Au moins, je dois honorer ta combativité.» Lloyd ne répondit rien et toucha simplement sa blessure avant de fixer ses gants tachés de sang. Il ferma sa main comme s'il tentait de l'étrangler à distance. Les gravats autour de Mihawk se soulevèrent et se compactèrent sur son corps. Il était emprisonné d'une sorte d'armure rocailleuse et il ne pouvait s'en échapper. Elle n'était pas fait d'une seule pierre, alors il dut se débattre contre une seule force et il ne pouvait pas appliquer sa puissance contre une.

Lloyd vit Yoru émerger de la pile de roches et tenta à nouveau de la retirer de la main de Mihawk. Cette fois, la lame noir se retira de la poigne de Mihawk et retourna vers Lloyd. Il commença à sourire à nouveau alors qu'il avait l'avantage maintenant. Il voulait prendre l'épée pour découper la tête d'Œil-de-faucon pendant qu'il le retenait avec les gravats. Alors qu'il pensait faire ça, il commença à tousser du sang. Sa sévère blessure ne lui permettrait pas de bouger vraiment.

Ainsi, alors que ses forces l'abandonnait, son pouvoir en faisait tout autant et Mihawk commença à s'extirper de son armure de pierre. Lloyd se concentra entièrement à le retenir, mais Mihawk parvenait inexorablement à se défaire. Alors, Lloyd décide de l'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse. Il le fit percuter trois, quatre fois la falaise et elle s'effondra. Il laissa Mihawk se faire ensevelir sous les rochers, puis il vit une pierre particulièrement énorme qui émergeait de la paroi.

Lloyd la dégagea puis commença à la soulever, la sueur couvrant son corps, et la fit monter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force. Le gigantesque bloc de pierre s'écrasa lourdement sur ce qui pouvait être la tombe de Mihawk.

Lloyd n'attendit pas plus longuement et récupéra Yoru avant de se trainer vers son radeau. Il vit celui de Mihawk pas bien loin. Il ne devrait pas compter sur la mort de cet homme d'une puissance impossible et décida de détruire son radeau pour éviter qu'il le poursuive. Il balança Yoru de loin, mais seulement un faible onde de choc fut envoyer et causa peu de dommage.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour maintenant, alors qu'il cracha du sang et s'effondra sur son radeau. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour se propulser dans l'océan, mais sa vision se troubla rapidement. "Merde... Il ne m'as pas manqué." Il arrêta de pousser son embarcation qui commença à dériver sur les flots. Il plaça les mains sur sa blessure et tenta un mouvement désespérer en utilisant son pouvoir. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'il pouvait arrêter son sang de couler vers l'extérieur et réussit à garder conscience.

Il était prêt à commencer une longue bataille contre la souffrance, la soif, la faim et la rage alors qu'il pouvait être à la dérive pour longtemps.

* * *

Dans la dense forêt de l'île de Cadrion, une jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait retourner sur la rive. Lloyd, qui avait été gravement blessé, venait juste de quitter à bord de son radeau. Elle espérait que ce salopard se fasse bouffer par le monstre marin qui avait attaquer les survivants du _Firmament_. Heather quitta finalement le couvert des arbres et se rendit au bord de la falaise.

L'escarpement avait été détruit et la plage entière semblait être une zone de guerre. Heather tremblait toujours de peur suite à ce choc entre titans. Elle était tout simplement impuissante face à la véritable puissance que Lloyd avait montré. Tout de même, elle pensait présentement à l'homme qui l'avait affronté et qui était présentement enterré sous les pierres. Elle commença à descendre la falaise tranquillement, son cœur battant encore à tout rompre de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant le combat. Elle fit une prière silencieuse à son père.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha, elle vit la montagne de pierre s'agiter. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta et regarda attentivement l'énorme pierre, qui faisait facilement dix fois sa taille, commença à se soulever. Puis, tout à coup, le rocher fut poussé dans les airs et s'écrasa plus loin dans l'eau. Émergeant de la poussière, il y avait un grand homme, meurtri, mais se tenant droit comme un poteau. Il marcha droit devant lui, ne voyant pas Heather qui était presque à côté de lui. Ses yeux jaunes était fixés sur le petit point noir qu'était le radeau de Lloyd.

Il se tenait là, regardant la mer, alors que le vent soulevait son long manteau noir. Heather avait une étrange sensation en elle alors qu'elle regardait cet homme qui semblait plus fort qu'une montagne. Un sentiment de révérence et de terreur tout à la fois qui fit battre son cœur plus fort. Le grand Mihawk était véritablement digne de sa légende pensait-elle... Soudain, ses genoux plièrent et il s'écrasa sur le sable de la plage.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Si vous voulez retrouver Lloyd dans une autre histoire, je l'ai partagé avec la fic de Redtest: "Moi, Sura Sakazuki, une Kid Pirate?" Si vous voulez l'inclure dans votre histoire, envoyez moi un MP. **

***Insérer la supplication pour des reviews.***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci de continuer à me lire jusqu'ici! J'ai fait un bon choix en décidant finalement d'offrir cette Fic en français.**

**Mon bonheur serait parfait avec plus de reviews, mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir qui lit mon histoire et en discuter avec eux. **

**3, 2, 1... Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat**

**Chapitre 4**

Heather demeura figée pendant un moment, Mihawk semblait être invincible et lui donnait une sensation de crainte respectueuse... Mais elle ne savait qu'en penser maintenant. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui était étalé sur le sol avec précautions et de petits pas. Elle se penchait près de sa tête et il ouvrait abruptement les yeux. Heather fut prise par surprise et la peur fit qu'elle tomba à la renverse alors que les étranges yeux jaunes étaient fixés dans les siens.

Il mit une main sur le sol pour se relever and se remit sur ses pieds. Il la regarda de haut, envoyant un incontrôlable frisson de terreur au-travers de son corps. Il était réellement une vision à craindre. Il avait par contre une limite à ses capacités et son seul orgueil ne pouvait le soutenir indéfiniment. Il s'effondra à nouveau, mais sur ses genoux cette fois.

Heather se leva lentement à son tour, fixant le Shichibukai, dérangé qu'elle l'était par son comportement. Il lui offrait toujours le même regard froid et elle se décida de briser le silence qui s'étendait entre eux: «Bonsoir, monsieur Mihawk, auriez vous besoin...» Elle s'arrêta là puisqu'il ne semblait pas lui payer la moindre attention. Elle resta plantée devant lui, trop troublée pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il releva la tête et lui dit: «Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide...» Avant de tousser difficilement et de cracher du sang.

"Ouais, ouais... Il semblerait que tu n'ais pas besoin d'aide pour mourir, sale orgueilleux égocentrique. Tu as peut-être les yeux d'un faucon, mais il semblerait aussi que tu ais la cervelle d'un. Comment réagirais-tu si je décidais vraiment de partir? Peu importe, j'ai bon cœur, alors je ne vais pas te laisser mourir seul."

Elle se permit un sourire: «Tu disais?»

Il essuya le sang qui lui tachait le coin de la bouche et dit: «Ce n'était rien. Je ne suis pas arrêter par une telle misérable attaque.»

Heather croisa les bras. "Ce mec n'est pas possible..."

Elle rétorqua: «D'où je me tenais, il semblerait que tu as été frappé et écrasé par une montagne. Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre tes blessures, tu as déjà prouvé ton argument en ne mourant pas.»

Il lui donna un dernier regard menaçant avant de se relever à nouveau et en restant debout cette fois. Il commença à s'éloigner et elle cria: «Putain, où tu vas!»

Il ne se retourna pas, mais au moins il eut la décence de lui répondre: «Je dois le poursuivre.» Puis, il continua jusqu'à son radeau, du sang tombait au sol à chaque pas qu'il prenait.

Elle se devait de l'arrêter: «Tu peux pas! Il a endommagé ton embarcation.» Ce qui était vrai.

«»Rien que je ne peux réparer.» Dit-il simplement alors qu'il inspectait déjà son radeau.

«Peu importe, il ne va pas se rendre loin avec sa blessure. Il est probablement mort par hémorragie maintenant.»

Il ne semblait pas l'écouter et récupéra une chandelle, qui se trouvait originellement sur son radeau, coupée en deux: «Cela devrait me prendre une journée entière à réparer, alors je devrais attendre avant d'être sûr qu'il soit mort.»

Puis, il commença les réparations alors qu'une marque de colère apparaissait sur le front de Heather: «Tu dois vraiment reposer tes blessures...» Elle étendit son bras droit pour lui prendre l'épaule, mais elle laissa aller une exclamation de souffrance à cause de la coupure sur le haut de son bras.

Mihawk retourna finalement sa tête vers elle avant de dire sérieusement: «Tout comme toi.» Il retourna à ses réparations.

Heather serra des dents, partiellement à cause de la douleur de son épaule et en grande partie à cause de la rudesse de Mihawk. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse et se retourna en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches.

Elle entendit un bruissement de vêtement alors que Mihawk se relevait derrière elle. Elle se retourna une autre fois sur elle-même et vit qu'il se tenait tout juste à côté d'elle. Elle nota aussi qu'elle arrivait tout juste à la base de son épaule. Elle leva le visage et remarqua le sien assombri par la profonde ombre de son chapeau: «Alors, as-tu l'intention de quitter or vas-tu continuer à m'importuner?»

Le visage d'Heather se refrogna, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle pensait. "T'as dit quoi? Cette cervelle d'oiseau est tellement brusque...»

Elle rétorqua: «Eh bien, excuuuuuse moi si je t'"importunes"! C'est juste que je suis seule et gravement blessée sur une île inconnue et potentiellement dangereuse. Aussi, je veux ton aide et c'est comme ça que tu me traites? J'te dis, tu ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter une dame!»

Il demeurait stoïque alors qu'elle ajoutait: «Crois-moi, Je ne veux vraiment pas rester avec toi, c'est juste que tu es la seule personne aux alentours et je ne sais pas quel genre de danger se retrouve sur cette île.

«Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es faible.» Lui répondit sérieusement Œil-de-Faucon.

Elle voulait lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler à mort, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas. Alors, elle contrôla sa colère et demanda poliment: «Pourriez-vous m'accompagner pendant que j'explore cette île pour voir s'il y a un village?»

«Non.» Heather voyait dans sa tête un Mihawk _chibi _qui se faisait poignarder à répétition.

Elle ravala sa colère ainsi que son orgueil pour le supplier: «S'il-vous-plait, uniquement pour une heure. Je promets de ne pas vous déranger par la suite.»

Elle le regardait fermement et avec détermination. Ils restèrent ainsi pour une bonne minute avant que Mihawk commence à s'éloigner de la rive sans dire un mot.

Heather restait totalement muette devant un tel comportement. Elle fit un pas vers lui, incertaine, et elle vit qu'il récupérait son énorme épée et la plaça dans son dos... Avec seulement une main! "¨Elle doit être plus lourde que moi!" Pensa la jeune femme en déglutissant. Œil-de-Faucon se tourna vers elle: «Tu viens?»

«Quoi?!» Elle était bouche-bée.

«J'ai l'intention d'explorer cette île, alors c'est ta chance d'avoir une escorte.» Et il marcha rapidement vers la forêt.

Heather parti au pas de course à sa poursuite tout en maudissant sa froide attitude.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt depuis près d'une heure et ils n'avaient rencontré aucun être humain. En fait, ils n'avaient aperçue aucune autre forme de vie à l'exception des plantes. Arbres, arbustes, mauvaises herbes et... Oh oui, insectes. Eh bien, ça compte comme une autre forme de de vie en fin de compte. Cette île est moins dangereuse que ce qu'elle craignait et elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir demander l'aide de Mihawk maintenant. Puisque l'heure serait bientôt écoulée, il allait surement se rendre sur son radeau et la laisser tout seule. "Nous avons presque traversé cette île, dis-moi pas qu'il n'y a pas une seule âme qui y vivent..." Pensa-t-elle en tentant de rattraper la démarche rapide du bretteur.

Mihawk s'arrêta soudainement et étendit son bras gauche contre lequel elle se buta. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté si brusquement, mais son regard sombre lui imposa le silence. Il porta sa main à la poignée de son épée et ses sens étaient en alerte. Heather se mit elle aussi aux aguets et tenta de trouver pourquoi Œil-de-Faucon était sur la défensive. Après un long moment, elle entendit finalement ce qu'il avait détecté. Il y avait des bruissements provenant des buissons qui les entouraient... Elle se concentra davantage et elle détecta près d'une douzaine de choses rampant toujours plus proches d'eux!

Ils patientèrent et peu importe ce qui se trouvaient autour d'eux devint silencieux. Mihawk resserra sa prise sur sa poignée, prêt à n'en découdre. Les choses bondirent sur eux tous à la fois. Il s'agissait de monstres. Bien, vous pourriez dire que des renards ne sont pas des monstres, mais quand ils font la taille de Mihawk et qu'ils ont quatre queues garnies de pointes de métal...

Mihawk les évita facilement et Heather utilisa sa technique du Etereal Step pour se retirer dans une trainée nébuleuse. Elle continua à éviter leurs attaques et remarqua qu'ils agissaient de façon coordonnée. Bien qu'elle soit trop rapide pour un seul, ils parvenaient avec leur nombre et leur travail d'équipe à la coincer. Sans une arme, c'en était fait d'elle!

Un des renards réussit à la plaquer contre un arbre. Elle réussit à se relever rapidement, seulement pour voir deux des bêtes qui grognaient avec un regard vorace. Elle crût que cela était la fin quand ils se rapprochèrent, mais une autre des bêtes voltigea dans les airs pour s'écraser contre les deux autres. Elle se retourna vers la direction que la bête provenait et fut témoin de la mise à mort d'un autre des renards. Mihawk avait déjà éliminé la moitié des créatures. Les trois bêtes qui avaient entré en contact revinrent, mais ne lui paya pas attention et chargèrent vers l'épéiste.

Elles synchronisèrent leurs mouvements pour envoyer leurs queues hérissées vers lui de façon compacte. Il les bloqua de sa large lame, mais quelques unes réussirent à l'atteindre.

Œil-de-Faucon ne semblait aucunement perturbé et tua les trois bêtes d'un seul mouvement horizontal. Seulement quatre montres demeuraient et elles entamèrent de faire des cercles autour de lui alors qu'il restait immobile. Ses créatures possédaient un puissant lien entre elles et elles semblaient être débordantes de rage suite à la perte des leurs. L'une d'entre elles tenta de lui sauter à la gorge et fut promptement abattus. Par contre, une autre profita de se moment pour l'attaquer à la cheville. Heather ne pouvait rester là à ne rien faire. Elle récupéra une branche qui ferait un bon bâton et s'approcha avec son arme improvisée. Mihawk lui dit: «Cesse, tu ne ferais que m'embêter.»

"L'honnêteté de ce mec, j'te jure!» Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une des bêtes profita de ce bref moment de diversion pour lui envoyer ses queues dans le dos. Mihawk se renfrogna avant de se retourner et de mettre un terme à la vie de la créature. Puis, en deux mouvements rapides, il mit un terme au combat. Heather n'avait eu rien à faire et elle se sentait encore plus impuissante que jamais. Encore une fois, elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais posséder la force nécessaire pour vaincre Lloyd et venger son père. Elle lâcha l'arme qu'elle avait récupérer et examina Mihawk. Il semblait occuper sur la dépouille d'une des bêtes: «Que fais-tu?»

Il leva la tête vers elle: «Cela fera un bel ajout à ma salle des trophées.» Elle regarda avec un étonnement qui tourna au dégoût quand il retira la tête d'une des bêtes.

Puis il se remit à marcher une fois de plus, saignants plus que jamais et avec une énorme tête de renard dans sa main. Encore une fois, il s'écrasa sur ses genoux après quelques pas. Heather retenu son souffle tout en courant vers lui. Il tentait déjà de se relever et Heather l'aida en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il la regarda ombrageusement et elle lui dit: «Tu viens de me sauver la vie, alors laisse moi t'aider et ne te plain pas.» Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà! Comment avez-vous aimez cela? Ne soyez pas timide, laisser une review.**

**Le prochain chapitre est assez long, donc il va prendre un peu plus de temps à être traduit. **

**Si vous remarquez quelques fautes, ce n'est rien d'étonnant considérant que je traduits ces chapitres en vitesse. J'aimerais bien que vous me laissez tout de même un commentaire sur la qualité de mon français... Et de mon œuvre en général. **

**Donc, au revoir!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ouf, il est plus difficile de garder le rythme que je croyais. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que vous allez vous plaindre de la cadence à laquelle je publie. 5 chapitres en près d'une semaine, c'est quelque chose.  
**

**J'ai fait un changement dans la présentation de mon texte. Suite à un commentaire de Kaminari-no-Anna, les dialogues seront désormais en gras pour faciliter la lecture. **

**Aussi, merci comme toujours à Roussette pour son soutien et à vous tous qui ne vous êtes pas encore manifesté. **

**Disclaimer et en avant pour un de mes chapitres favoris. **

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat**

**Chapitre 5**

Lloyd fut à la dérive toute la nuit et il luttait pour survivre. Sa blessure était terrible et c'est seulement par son pouvoir qu'il put survivre en endiguant l'hémorragie. Par contre, il devait demeurer concentré et il commençait à se sentir terriblement faible. Il grogna à nouveau contre ce satané bretteur. Au moins, il détenait toujours le Kokuto Yoru se consola t'il.

Il était toujours le visage contre le plancher du radeau et il n'avait pas tenté de bouger depuis qu'il avait commencé à dériver. Il commençait à croire que l'aube se levait et il devait en être sûr. Ainsi, tout en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, il se força à rouler sur son dos. Il resta un moment avec les yeux fermés et en respirant lourdement avant de tenter de regarder vers le ciel.

L'horizon entier était d'un gris sombre et une tempête allait bientôt se déchaîner.** "Mon jour de chance..."** Une tempête ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait navigué les Océans depuis longtemps et traverser toute sorte de désastre naturel... Mais dans l'état qu'il était présentement.

Il se poussa à soulever la tête pour vérifier les alentours et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il avait remarqué un grand navire à une distance modéré. D'autant plus qu'il naviguait vers lui. Par contre, ce qui le faisait sourire autant était l'emblème des Marines sur ses voiles. Les rumeurs voyageaient vite, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils aient déjà appris sa trahison.

Lloyd commença à ricaner comme un dément avant de tousser sèchement et de cracher du sang.** "Rire me fait mal..."** Sa tête tomba à nouveau sur le radeau de bois et sa vision devint embrumée. Il avait utilisé trop d'énergie et il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Peu importe, les secours étaient proche et il serait rapidement soigner quant ils apercevraient son manteau d'officier.

Un grand sourire maléfique s'étendit sur les lèvres de Lloyd avant qu'il tombe dans un noir abysse.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de l'île de Cadrion, deux épéistes progressaient lentement. Il semblerait que Mihawk avançait uniquement par sa volonté et c'était incroyable qu'il puisse faire un pas après l'autre. Ils tentaient d'avancer droit devant malgré les arbres, mais Heather n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait. Elle devait l'admettre: Elle était perdue...

Ils avaient tout deux besoin de soin et sans le moindre délai. Heather remarqua que les arbres s'éclaircissaient devant elle et ils se retrouvèrent à une falaise abrupte. Elle regarda aux alentours et vit quelque chose qui lui apporta du soulagement.

Plus loin sur la falaise, la pierre s'arc-boutait en une sorte de pont par-dessus la mer. À la fin de ce pont naturel, il y avait un large pilier de pierre qui se tenait fermement au-milieu des eaux. Et sur ce pilier, il y avait une ville. Heather ne pouvait discerner l'intérieur puisque un énorme mur se dressait, donnant l'allure générale d'une tour.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans sa direction, trébuchant à l'occasion alors que du sang s'étendait sur le sol. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le pont de pierre, Mihawk se défit de l'épaule d'Heather et continua de marcher par lui même. Il semblerait qu'il préfère que personne ne le voit dans cette position.** "Le maudit orgueil des hommes..."** Se dit Heather alors qu'ils s'approchèrent d'une porte qui s'ouvrit face à eux.

Trois gardes avec des heaumes, de longs manteaux et des lances en émergèrent avant de s'approcher avec précautions. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux et pointèrent l'énorme tête de renard que Mihawk tenait toujours dans sa main. Un des gardes releva sa visière, révélant un jeune homme dont les longues mèches pâles lui couvraient les yeux, et il courra vers eux. Heather put voir la stupéfaction dans son regard alors qu'il se figea devant le Shichibukai. Sa froide aura semblait avoir glacé l'élan du jeune homme.

Il buta à quelque reprise sur son mot avant de s'écrier: **«_Sugoi _(incroyable)! Vous avez vaincu une des Deity Beast! Il faut que je le dise à tout le monde!»**

Puis il s'élança à nouveau pour se rendre en ville tout en criant de joie. Mihawk ne semblait pas perturber alors qu'il traversait la porte de la ville à son tour. Heather le suivit, incertaine, alors qu'elle était totalement oublié par les autres gardes qui entonnèrent une dance frénétique.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans la ville, uniquement pour s'apercevoir qu'une célébration massive commençait avec effervescence dans les rues. Partout, les gens exclamait leurs bonheur, échangeant des étreintes ou des larmes de joie. Un beau jeune homme s'approcha d'elle avant de spontanément l'embrasser spontanément sur la joue. Heather tourna au rouge pivoine en un clin d'œil et elle resta figée avec les yeux grands ouverts. L'audacieux jeune homme s'éloigna, seulement pour partager sa joie avec toutes les jeunes filles qu'il croisait.

Heather était sur le point de lui apprendre le respect, faisant déjà craquer ses jointures, quant elle vit Mihawk se tenant au-milieu de la plazza. Il était entouré par l'élite de la ville et il devait surement expliquer ce qui c'était produit. Heather voulait se joindre et elle se glissa derrière lui, toujours oubliée par ceux qui les entouraient.

Un homme âgé, probablement le maire, se défit du groupe pour se porter devant le Taka No Me:** «Ce sont de merveilleuse nouvelles que vous nous apportez! Ces douze bêtes dans les bois nous terrorisaient depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Maintenant que nous en sommes débarrassés, nous pouvons reprendre le contrôle de notre île et continuer à vivre comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Nous sommes profondément reconnaissant voyageur... S'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous désirez, dites le nous tout de suite.»**

Mihawk garda le silence pour une longue période, le rendant presque inconfortable: **«Je veux un bain chaud et un long repos. Aussi, je veux la paix tant que je serais ici.»**

Le maire accepta et demanda à ce que l'auberge soit à l'entière disposition de leur héro. Quant ils le laissèrent à lui, Mihawk se retourna vers elle: **«Il semblerait que tu ais d'importantes choses à dire. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas déranger leur célébration et me les dires.»**

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'auberge, la laissant seule et se demandant que faire. Cela devait être une sorte d'invitation et elle décida de le suivre. Il ne semblait désapprouver alors qu'elle marchait à ses côtés et ils entrèrent bientôt à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

L'homme au bureau d'accueil leur fit une révérence: **«J'offre mes sincères salutations à notre humble établissement, honorable héro...»**

**«Dehors.»** Dit calmement Mihawk.

**«Quoi?!»**

**«Je veux être laissé complètement seul.»** Répondit Œil-de-faucon.

**«Mais qu'en est t'il de la jeune femme.»**

**«Elle s'en ira une fois que nous en aurons terminé.»**

L'autre homme eux un regard malicieux en se tenant le menton:** «Ohhhh... Je vois... Elle est là pour vous aidez à "relaxer". Un excellent choix, je dois dire.»**

Une fois qu'Heather saisit ce qu'il voulait signifier, elle vira au rouge sans la moindre transition. Par contre, c'était davantage la colère qui la colora. Elle tenta de se calmer et de respirer lentement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'attraper l'homme par le collet pour l'écraser contre le comptoir: **«Écoute moi bien, p'tit branleur, lui et moi voulons seulement parler, d'accord! Je veux dire... Deux personnes de sexe opposé peuvent passer du temps seul sans que quelque chose de louche se produise. Suis-je claire!?»**

Puis, Heather pensa que c'était peut-être exactement ce que Mihawk voulait... Elle relâcha l'homme avant de se retourner: **«Saletés d'hommes, vous êtes tous pareils! Pas capable de penser avec autre chose que votre queue!»**

Elle commença à grimper les escaliers lorsque Mihawk lui répondit abruptement:** «Il n'y a pas le moindre risque que cela ce produise.»**

Elle lui offrit un regard assassin avant de prendre une pose aguicheuse: **«Ne suis-je pas assez mignonne?»** Demanda-t-elle avec un doigt sur la lèvre inférieur alors que des fleurs apparaissaient en arrière-plan.

(**«Sale écrivain de merde, je jure de te trucider pour ça!»** *Je tente de m'enfuir alors qu'elle tente de me découper avec son katana*)

«Tu es couverte de boue et tu empestes le sang.» Répondit Mihawk sans la moindre émotion.

Voyant la tension augmenter, l'homme de l'accueil vit son opportunité et quitta en toute hâte. Heather regarda sa sombre blouse et c'est pantalon teinté de sang... **«Je vais allez prendre un bain.»** Dit-elle en redescendant les escaliers avant de se diriger dans la direction qu'un panneau lui indiquait.

L'auberge avait deux bains, séparés par une cloison de bois qui ne se rendait pas au plafond. Heather regarda la grande opportunité de pouvoir mater, mais elle était confiante que Mihawk ne s'abaisserait pas à une telle chose.

Elle aperçut l'énorme baignoire de porcelaine et eu un large sourire. Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements, mais le sang sécher rendit l'opération désagréable quant elle dut tirer pour qu'ils se détachent. Elle se doutait que ça allait pincer quant elle entrerait dans l'eau. Elle commença à faire couler l'eau chaude et elle entendit des éclats qui indiquaient la même chose dans la salle adjacente.

Le bain se remplissant, elle défit sa tresse et ses cheveux glissèrent sur son épaule gauche. Elle souffla vers le haut pour retirer les boucles qui lui couvraient l'œil gauche. Elle haïssait avoir de long cheveux, car ils finissaient toujours dans sa vue. Cela lui fit rappeler un vieux souvenir quant elle était encore une enfant.

* * *

Sa mère revenait de sa journée, seulement pour voir qu'elle avait coupé la moitié de ses longs cheveux qui étaient étendu partout sur le plancher. Sa mère ne put se retenir de rire quant elle vit la petite fille avec la grande paire de ciseaux dans les mains. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et, en tentant de contrôler son hilarité, lui retira les ciseaux des mains.

La grande femme déposa sa main sur sa tête avant de la faire courir dans ses cheveux nouvellement courts:** «Heather... Heather... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?»**

Elle était figée par la honte et dit d'une voix gênée: **«C'est juste... Ils sont si fatiguant. Ils arrêtent pas de me tomber dans les yeux quant je joue.»**

Sa mère ria à nouveau avant de la couver d'un regard tendre. Elle prit une boucle de ses cheveux, rassembla les cheveux restant sur la gauche et les attacha ensemble: **«Voilà, ils vont cesser de t'embêter.»** Elle sourit à son tour à sa mère:** «Maintenant, laisse moi les couper droit.»** Elle coupa le reste des cheveux de sa fille en fredonnant.

Une fois qu'elle eu finit avec les cheveux de la petite fille qui se tortillait, elle la laissa aller pour qu'elle puisse retourner jouer. Heather attrapa rapidement son épée de bois et chassa les maléfiques montres invisibles en dehors de la maison. Sa mère ria bruyamment, comme toute les fois où elle voyait agir sa fille de façon si peu féminine. Elle se dit à voix basse tout en soupirant lourdement: **«Si seulement ton père pouvait te voir maintenant, il serait tellement fière de sa petite fille.»**

Heather s'arrêta à l'instant et se tourna vers sa mère: **«Quant est-ce que papa va revenir?»**

Sa mère eux un sourire triste et regarda au sol, avant de reprendre contenance: **«Il sera bientôt de retour. Ton anniversaire arrive et il n'a jamais manqué un seul n'est-ce pas?»** La petite fille eut un sourire et continua à jouer avec gaieté.

* * *

Heather se reposait dans l'eau brûlante, sentant son corps meurtri être soulager par l'eau bienfaisante. Alors qu'elle était totalement perdue dans ses souvenirs, une voix grave provenant de la pièce adjacente la fit sursauter et de l'eau éclaboussa le sol.

**«Alors, ton histoire à sûrement quelque chose à voir avec cet ex-Marine, n'est-ce pas?»**

Heather se calma, se rappelant que Mihawk se trouvait dans la pièce juste à côté:** «Ouais, je le poursuis depuis maintenant des mois.»**

**«Fut-il toujours aussi puissant, car cela aurait été stupide de vouloir le défier considérant sa présente puissance.»**

Elle grinça des dents, mais répondit directement: **«Non... Quand je l'ai finalement rattrapé, il venait tout juste d'acquérir le Fruit du Démon ainsi que le Kokuto Yoru de la voûte du navire.»**

**«Je vois... Pourriez-vous me donner la confirmation que c'est lui qui a détruit le navire de croisière.»**

**«C'est lui en effet... Et par la suite, il a poursuivi les survivants...»** La voix de Heather commença à se briser quand elle se rappela le sourire cruelle de Lloyd quand il lui faisait face, son total manque d'empathie... Non. Son pur sadisme qui le faisait sourire face à la mort des autres.

**«...»** Mihawk semblait avoir suffisamment de tact pour ne pas dire un seul mot.

Heather expira difficilement, mais elle réussit à poursuivre avec une voix qui n'était pas trop brisée:** «Puis... Puis, il élimina tout les survivants à l'exception d'un... Et ce fut moi.»**

**« Pourquoi voulait-il laisser s'échapper un unique survivant, jeune femme?»**

**«Car il voulait absolument que quelqu'un explique les détails de ce qu'il a fait... De plus, il voulait passer un avertissement. Il va détruire le quartier général des Marines qui a été construit récemment ici à West Blue et cela dans uniquement un mois.»** Elle ajouta tous les détails qu'elle put se rappeler.

**«Je vois. C'est définitivement quelque chose que je vais ajouter à mon rapport. Merci pour votre coopération, jeune femme.»**

**«C'est Heather... Heather Ashman.»**

**«Je suis le Corsaire Royal Dracule Mihawk.»**

**«Je sais qui vous êtes. Votre nom est fameux dans tout les Océans.»**

Œil-de-Faucon demeura silencieux par la suite et Heather décida de relaxer. Elle se laissa glisser dans son bain jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec de l'eau jusqu'au menton. La chaleur l'apaisa et son esprit se vida. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle tomba dans une somnolence.

Alors qu'elle appréciait son repos, quelqu'un la souleva par les épaules. Elle sursauta et se réveilla immédiatement, seulement pour voir Mihawk qui la tirait en dehors du bain. Elle hurla et le repoussa: **«Mais quesque tu fous, espèce de cervelle d'oiseau!»**

Le grand homme resta calme et répondit sérieusement: **«Il semblerait que vous dormiez, alors j'ai décidé de vous réveillez avant que vous risquiez de vous noyer.»**

**«Quoi!? Mais quel empoté léthargique serait assez stupide pour se laisser noyer dans une bain?»**

Le bretteur resta de glace, comme si son avertissement était sérieux. Heather continua à le fixer et elle comprit qu'il était véritablement sérieux. Il dit par la suite: **«Maintenant... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de mettre une serviette.»**

Heather se tenait fermement sur ses pieds cambrés, les mains sur les hanches et le menton haut. Elle baissa la tête et fut consciente de sa nudité. Elle arracha la serviette que Mihawk tenait devant-elle et elle se couvrit en rougissant fortement. Un regard vers la serviette que Mihawk portait autour des reins lui fit comprendre que sa virilité n'était pas aussi placide que ce que son visage affichait.** "Au moins, je sais qu'il est humain."** Les perçant yeux jaunes la rendit inconfortable même après avoir noué la serviette blanche autour de sa poitrine.

Il pouvait voir la profonde blessure sur son épaule droite et les multiples autres coupures que la rapière de Lloyd avait produite. Elle gonflait les joues à cause de la situation déplaisante et ses yeux étaient couverts par une sombre aura. Le corsaire se retourna et décida qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce. Heather était sur le point de protester, mais demeura silencieuse après avoir fait un pas vers l'avant. Étrangement, elle commençait à s'habituer à son comportement.

Elle utilisa l'eau dans la baignoire pour nettoyer ses vêtements du sang qui les avaient tachés. Puis, alors qu'elle vidait le bain, elle prit conscience que ses vêtements étaient mouillés et qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. De plus, elle commençait à avoir faim... _Baka_! Elle ne voulait pas débarquer dans la salle à dîner alors qu'elle portait uniquement une serviette, même si Mihawk aurait le seul dans l'auberge et qu'il en avait vue davantage.

Elle se calma et décida de regarder dans la penderie qu'elle avait vue dans le coin de la pièce. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs robes de chambre. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle examina les couleurs et se couvrit de celle qui était d'une teinte bourgogne. Elle suspendit ses vêtements pour qu'ils puissent sécher et quitta les bains. Après avoir fait le tour de l'établissement, elle découvrit finalement la salle à dîner. Mihawk y était assis avec une coupe de vin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre... Et par-dessus tout, aucun cuisinier pour leur servir un repas.

Elle demanda brusquement: **«Où est tout le monde?»**

Le bretteur prit une gorgée de sa coupe avant de répondre:** «Je leurs ai demandés de disposer.»** Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à la même table que lui, ce qui lui fit ajouter: **«Et j'attends à ce que tu fasses de même.»**

Heather était choquée: **«Quoi? Pourquoi!»**

**«Quitte, tu es bruyante.»**

**«Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante! Peu importe, j'attends que mes vêtements sèchent... Et avant que tu demandes, non, je ne vais pas dehors en ne portant seulement ça.»**

**«Alors, soit discrète.»**

**«Mais, j'ai faim!»**

**«Alors, cuisine quelque chose. Ils ont dit que je pouvais me servir.»**

Heather se rendit dans les cuisines à l'arrière de la pièce alors qu'elle marmonnait pour elle même. D'accord, elle savait faire un peu plus que la base, mais elle n'était pas trop confiant dans ses compétences de chef.

Alors qu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que le repas était à moitié fait. Heather commença à se douter que le cuisinier avait tout bonnement quitter quant Mihawk lui avait demandé. Cet homme savait se faire imposer. Peu importe, elle réussit à sauver ce qui se trouvait là et réussit à accomplir un repas plus que décent. Elle pensa apporter seulement une assiette pour elle-même pour punir le bretteur au cœur de glace, mais elle n'était pas assez cruelle.

Elle laissa tomber l'assiette qui semblait délicieuse devant Mihawk et prit place à ses côtés. S'il en était dérangé, il n'en montra aucun signe. Heather commença à creuser au-travers de son assiette, mais l'homme impassible ne semblait à peine y prêter attention et prenait des bouchées de façon désintéressé. Heather était irritée par le manque de respect envers son plat, mais en même temps, elle n'avait presque rien fait pour ce repas. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de raison pour être en colère, n'est-ce pas?

Alors qu'elle en avait finit avec sa deuxième assiette, elle alla vérifier ses vêtements et considéra qu'ils étaient prêt à être portés. Une fois qu'elle fut de retour dans sa tenue, elle décida d'aller à l'extérieur pour prendre un peu d'air. Elle avait toujours l'intention de dormir dans l'auberge, mais peut-être ce serait une meilleure idée de laisser à Mihawk son temps de solitaire.

Elle prit rapidement conscience que la ville était encore débordante de fébrilité. La nuit c'était finalement étendue sur l'île de Cadrion et des lanternes chinoises avaient été allumées dans le cadre de chaque porte. Les rues avaient pris une allure de festival alors que des kiosques prenaient naissance spontanément. Tous étaient dans une attitude festive, libérer d'un stress qui leur pesait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Heather commença à déambuler dans les rues quant quelqu'un l'interpela: **«Hé, mademoiselle!»** Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme courir vers elle. Il ralentit quand il remarqua qu'elle c'était arrêtée et il la rejoignit rapidement. Elle le regarda de plus près et reconnut le garde qui les avaient accueillit aux portes de la ville. C'était difficile à dire sans son heaume massif.

**«Heum, bonsoir...»** Dit-elle.

**«Vous êtes la jeune femme qui était avec notre héros, non! On a totalement oublié de te remercier aussi... J'veux dire, ça doit être frustrant d'être complètement oublié après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.»**

**«En fait, j'ai rien eu à faire, donc, non, ça va... Vraiment.»** Elle compléta dans sa tête. **"J'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit."**

Inconscient de ses pensées douloureuse, il dit avec un grand sourire:** «Ce mec doit être vraiment puissant...Nous avons tenté de chasser ses bêtes depuis qu'ils ont apparues il y a un an, mais d'innombrables hommes sont mort en vain en s'y tentant... C'est pourquoi nous n'avions d'autre choix que de nous cacher derrière ces murs.»** Termina-t-il sur une note plus amère.

**«Savez-vous pourquoi ces monstres ont apparus soudainement?»**

**«C'est à cause de ce satané Marine qui les a apporté avec lui!»**

**«Un Marine?»**

**«Oui, un lieutenant du nom de Zephir je crois...»**

**«Lloyd Zephian!»**

**«Tu le connais?»**

**«Oui, beaucoup trop même. Ce salopard m'a causé beaucoup de problème à moi aussi. Qu'a-t-il fait...»**

**«On est pas sûr, mais on croit que c'est une sorte d'arme que les Marines ont développé secrètement. Peut-être était-ce avec des pirates, qui sait?»**

La colère monta en Heather à la pensée que Lloyd détruisait délibérément toutes les vies autour de lui pour son propre plaisir. Le jeune lui attrapa la main et dit: **«Peu importe, les bêtes sont mortes, alors célébrons!»**

Il l'attira avec lui et ils profitèrent le demi-festival qui fut lancé en toute hâte. Heather abandonna sa colère et partagea son bonheur. Tout le monde était tout simplement ravi de ce qui c'était produit, Heather ne put s'empêcher d'oublier tout ses inquiétudes.

Alors qu'il lui payait une friandise, elle pensait.** "Est-ce un rendez-vous? Je ne suis pas habituer de me balader avec un garçon, donc... Ça serait étrange de lui demander si c'est un rancard? Rahhhh, maintenant je me sens encore plus idiote...»**

Il brisa sa réflexion en demandant: **«Hé, je n'ai toujours pas ton nom.»**

**«C'est Heather et je n'ai pas entendu le tien non plus.»**

**«Je suis Mordecai.»** Le blond répondit dans un sourire en ferment ses yeux noisette.

Ils continuèrent à profiter des festivités jusqu'à ce que Heather soit trop fatiguée et qu'elle décida de prendre congé.

Quant elle lui dit ça, il demanda:** «Est-ce que je peux espérer vous revoir demain?»**

Elle prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.** "En effet, je fais quoi maintenant... Je pourchassai Lloyd et il est peut-être mort dorénavant. Peu importe, ce Mihawk va le traquer de toute façon. Alors, je n'ai rien à faire maintenant... J'étais tellement concentré à le tuer que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferais par la suite..."**

**«Je crois... Que je vais rester quelque temps ici, alors oui, on devrait se revoir.»**

**«Bien. Alors, bonne nuit Heather.»**

**«De même Mordecai.»**

Le blond lui fit un dernier sourire avant de l'accompagner à l'auberge. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution, espérant ne pas irriter le Shichibukai. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, que ce soit dans le hall ou la salle à dîner. Mihawk était probablement partit se coucher; Il avait de sérieuse blessure à se remettre bien qu'il ne les montrait pas.

Heather monta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Son instinct lui dicta que Mihawk serait probablement dans la première, mais elle préféra se tenter avec la dernière du couloir. Personne à l'intérieur, parfait. Elle s'enveloppa dans les couvertures. **"Il semblerait que ce soit terminer, n'est-ce-pas... Lloyd est vaincu, donc mon père est vengé. Je n'es plus rien à m'inquiéter, non?"** Heather trouva difficilement le sommeil à cause de ses questions.

Elle eu une nuit difficile et se réveilla bien plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumer. Après un bâillement excessivement long alors qu'elle s'étirait les bras, elle sortit de son lit. Elle fit le tour de l'auberge, mais aucun signe de Taka no me: **«Il doit encore dormir...»** Elle décida d'être certaine et ouvrit lentement la porte de la première chambre. Personne à l'intérieur, mais les draps défaits témoignaient que quelqu'un y avait passé la nuit. Elle décida de l'appeler à voix haute, mais elle n'obtenue aucune réponse.

Elle s'élança à l'extérieur, espérant stupidement tomber sur lui à l'instant. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas et il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Elle commença à marcher au hasard en foulant un sol jonché d'immondices du festival de la veille. L'aube débutait tout juste et le ciel gris indiquait qu'une puissante tempête devrait avoir lieux.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle vit un garde en patrouille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si cette carrure était bien celle de Mordecai qu'il fit un signe dans sa direction. Ils se rejoignirent rapidement alors que Mordecai relevait sa visière, dévoilant son visage au sourire éternel: **«Bon matin, tu es debout pas mal tôt.»**

**«Salut à toi aussi, d'habitude je me lève beaucoup plus tard. Mais comment ça ce fait que tu sois debout?»**

**«J'ai l'habitude, bien que ce n'est plus nécessaire de patrouiller maintenant puisque les bêtes ont été éliminé par votre ami. Parlant de lui, il est lui aussi un sacré matinal. Je l'ai vue partir alors que je commençais ma patrouille.»**

**«Il est parti!?»**

**«Ouaip, et il nous a même pas remercié pour notre hospitalité.»**

**«Mais... Ça fait combien de temps? Je dois lui demander quelque chose!»**

**«Je dirais il y a une heure de ça.»**

**«Putain!»**

Elle se rua vers l'extérieur de la ville et se retrouva rapidement à courir au-travers de la dense forêt. Il se devait d'être à son embarcation et avec de la chance il n'aurait pas fini de le réparer.

Elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si elle ne le rattrapait pas. Elle devait se l'admettre, elle était faible, et ce dans quoi elle avait tant d'énergie avait été inutile. Ainsi, maintenant que le but qu'elle c'était fixé était accomplie, elle devait devenir forte pour pouvoir accomplir tout autre nouveau but qu'elle pourrait trouver. Et il y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à devenir forte, elle devait s'y tenter... Ou bien sa vie jusqu'ici pourrait tout aussi bien être considérée un échec.

Elle parvint de l'autre côté des bois en un rien de temps, son désespoir la conduisant dans ce labyrinthe d'arbres. Quand elle arriva au rivage, elle fut emplie de soulagement en apercevant le radeau sur le sable de la berge et Mihawk qui était agenouillé juste devant. Elle sauta de la falaise rocheuse sans arrêter son élan et s'écrasa au sol en soulevant un nuage de sable. Elle continua à courir vers Mihawk qui n'avait toujours pas réagit bien qu'elle produisait un sacré vacarme.

Elle s'arrêta et se mit à respirer bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle. Mihawk se leva, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il mit le pied sur le rebord de son radeau et commença à le pousser dans l'océan.

**«Attends!» **Cria Heather quand les vagues commencèrent à lécher le radeau en forme de cercueil.

Œil-de-Faucon s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna toujours pas vers elle: **«Qu'y a-t-il, jeune femme?»** Il semblait plus ennuyé que d'autre chose, bien que son ton froid avait peu d'émotion.

Elle fut déstabilisée par sa rudesse et elle dut prendre une grande respiration avant de demander: **«J'aurai une faveur à vous demander.»**

Mihawk garda un court silence: **«Et quel serait-elle?»**

**«J'ai besoin que vous... M'aidez à devenir plus forte.»**

Il lui répondit sans la moindre hésitation: **«Je ne le ferais pas.»**

Heather savait que c'était une réponse hautement possible et la reçue sans réagir. Elle était prête et demanda tout de suite après: **«Alors, affrontons-nous ici et maintenant pour que je sache l'écart entre nous deux.»**

Elle tira un bâton de bois qu'elle avait ramassé comme épée alors qu'elle courait dans les bois, puis pris une posture de combat. Mihawk tira la large épée qu'il avait dans son dos et la posa en un instant près de la nuque d'Heather: **«Écoute bien, petite fille, une arme est utilisée avec la ferme intention de combattre quelqu'un. Si tu veux vraiment me faire face, alors je devrais être sérieux et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu ne sais pas te défendre. As-tu toujours l'intention de m'affronter?»**

Heather serra fortement son bâton, mais elle abandonna sa pose. Mihawk la regarda froidement avec ses doubles iris et dit d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard: **«Tu es véritablement faible.»** Ce fut trop pour Heather qui chargea vers Mihawk.

Son arme fouetta l'air à deux reprises, Mihawk ayant disparu bien avant qu'elle puisse possiblement le toucher. Elle utilisa donc sa technique de l'Ethereal Step pour le rattraper. Elle parvint à égaliser sa vitesse, mais il se servit de son avant-bras pour parer tout ses coups avec son avant bras. Puis, il attrapa le bâton avec deux doigts: **«Arrête, avant que je considère cela comme une véritable agression.»** Il laissa aller l'arme de fortune et la pointe tomba directement dans le sable.

Il monta sur son radeau, la marée était prête à l'emporter, et il se tourna vers Heather avec un regard sérieux:** «Écoute bien, jeune femme, je vais te donner un conseil dont j'espère qu'il te sera utile. Je ne dis pas que ton escrime est faible, je dis que tu es faible. Si tu capable d'utiliser une épée seulement par pure colère, alors tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. La haine sans maîtrise n'a aucune valeur, tu ne pourrais jamais espérer vaincre cet ancien Marine en l'utilisant. Si tu apprends à te battre pour tes véritables convictions, alors tu seras peut-être une étape plus proche d'être forte.»**

Puis, des flammes vertes s'allumèrent sur les chandelles du radeau-cercueil: «Adieu.» Dit le bretteur le plus puissant du monde, son radeau se déplaçant à une vitesse impossible, avant d'être rapidement engloutie par le bleu infini de l'océan.

Le bâton de bois tomba de la main d'Heather. Elle commença à trembler et sa respiration devint irrégulière. Puis, elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas derrière elle:** «Te voilà Heather, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir comme ça?»** Mordecai l'avait suivit, mais il n'avait pas vue ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle se retourna et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Son visage s'assombrit encore davantage avant qu'elle se lance sur son épaule. Elle continua à sangloter et Mordecai lui dit: **«Ça va aller.»** Sa voix était remplie de confusion, mais aussi de compassion.

**«Je vais devenir forte.»** Dit Heather avec fermeté.

Mordecai n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce qui se passait et puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il mit tout simplement une main sur sa tête avant de la serrer encore plus fort.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez.**

**Les 2 prochains chapitres sont tout aussi volumineux, donc le délai devrait être sensiblement le même. **

**Donc, à la prochaine. Comme toujours je cherche des OCs, ils pourront rendre cette histoire encore plus longue. À plus!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Est-ce que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience. J'admets que j'ai été paresseux et que j'aurais probablement réussit à achever le tout plus tôt. Soyez clément et pardonnez-moi... T_T**

**La nouvelle couverture a été produite par Roussette. Merci, merci, merci! Elle est tout simplement splendide! Je ne sais comment te remercier. Je ne peux que t'offir ma gratitude et vous demandez de vérifier ce qu'elle fait.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre intense!**

**Disclaimer: Au cas où vous croyez toujours que One Piece m'appartient, vous ne comprenez pas le principe d'une Fanficiton. **

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat **

**Chapitre 6**

Son esprit était une mer de ténèbres tissées. Profond, sans fin, éternel. Et agité par le ressac des vagues. En fait, le monde semblait osciller lentement avant que cette sensation devienne plus vive.

Lloyd émergea lentement de son inconscience. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le balancement du sol... Il était clairement au milieu d'une tempête, mais encore plus important était le fait qu'il était en sureté sur un navire.

Puis, la douleur l'immergea. Sa plaie était encore très sensible, mais une autre sorte de douleur diffuse assaillait son corps. La douleur d'avoir dormi en étant attaché à une chaise. Seule sa tête était libre et son cou était raide pour avoir demeuré sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas un bon signe et il décida de rester amorphe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis la situation au clair.

Il commença à par écouter attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Le bruit de la tempête qui se brisait contre le navire emplissait la pièce, ce qui lui permit de déduire qu'il était probablement dans la voûte puisque l'écho se trouvait tout autour de lui. L'humidité était aussi un bon indice. Tout de même, il perçut au-travers du vacarme le sifflotement d'un homme qui n'était pas très loin de lui. Puis, un éternuement lui apprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec celui qui sifflait un air pour lui même.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et tenta de scruter la pièce faiblement éclairée. Il vit des bandages lui couvrirent le torse, ce qui voulait dire qu'on l'avait soigné. Puisqu'il ne faisait pas face à un danger imminent, il décida qu'il était temps de découvrir la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé.

Il leva la tête et regarda froidement les deux jeunes Marines qui avaient clairement la tâche de le surveiller. Après un échange de regard entre eux, un d'eux grimpa le mince escalier qui menait vers le pont alors que l'autre mit la main sur son arme. Il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu. Il semblerait qu'ils aient déjà découvert sa trahison d'une façon ou d'une autre... Et bien, les choses allaient seulement être plus intéressantes.

Il ne se sentait pas menacé par la situation. Oui, il était toujours faible de son combat contre Mihawk et la grave blessure qu'il a subit, mais un homme de sa trempe pouvait supporter plus que ça. Tous autour de lui étaient faible. C'était une chose qu'il savait depuis qu'il était jeune et ces dix années en compagnie de la Marine n'avait aucunement changé sa perception. Mihawk fut le seul défi qu'il eut à faire face depuis Ashman; Il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'à cette époque et il était prêt à affronter le monde entier.

That qu'il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir, tout se passerait doucement. Pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas restreint par l'utilisation de Granite Marin dont il avait entendu qu'ils avaient la capacité de supprimer le pouvoir d'un Fruit du Démon, il tenta d'utiliser son habileté. En faisant comme s'il tentait de pousser la chaise de son pied, il utilisa son pouvoir pour la faire glisser... Parfait. Il était en parfait contrôle alors que le mousse en face de lui le regardait agir en paniquant. Il regarda avec angoisse l'escalier où son compagnon était parti, mais ses craintes se calmèrent quant des bruits de pas les dévalèrent.

Ils furent sept au total à s'assembler autour de lui et le dernier à pénétrer dans la pièce portait le manteau des officiers. Lloyd le reconnut pour l'avoir croisé à l'occasion et lui offrit un sourire déconcertant: **«Le Sous-Lieutenant Mayamoto si je ne me trompe pas? En tant que votre supérieur, j'apprécierai que vous m'appeliez monsieur.»**

L'homme blond pinça des lèvres avant de le fixer froidement de ses yeux pâles:** «Oui, je suis bien Mayamoto. Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te montre le moindre respect ancien camarade.»**

**«Ohhhh... Ancien camarade? C'est méchant. Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu...»**

**«Non, ce ne l'est pas! On sait ce que tu as fais à bord du _Firmament_, sale meurtrier de traitre!»**

**«Déjà? Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné. Ce pourrait-il que vous avez fait votre travail correctement cette fois? Dîtes moi, comment l'avez-vous découvert!»** C'était d'avantage de l'excitation qui perçait dans sa voix.

Le Sous-Lieutenant eut un grognement de mécontentement, avant de répondre avec regret: **«D'abord, le "No More" écrit en sang dans ton dos parlait de lui-même bien qu'il soit à moitié effacé.»**

**«C'est vrai... Cela m'étais totalement sortit de l'esprit. Je ferais mieux d'utiliser de l'encre... Ou le refaire fréquemment avec le sang de tous les Marines que je vais massacrer.»** Puis, il se mit à ricaner sinistrement, oubliant qu'il était au-milieu d'un interrogatoire.

L'officier le frappa durement au visage et suffisamment vite pour que Lloyd ne puisse réagir. Après un moment d'hésitation, il le frappa à nouveau à l'estomac, ce qui éveilla la douleur de sa plaie. Puis, il lui envoya un coup de pied au visage si durement que la chaise à laquelle Lloyd était attaché fut projetée au sol. Le Sous-Lieutenant mit un pied sur sa coupure et appliqua de la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle d'agonie. Mayamoto le regarda de haut avant de l'attraper par les épaules et le soulever pour qu'il puisse se rasseoir.

Le pirate respira difficilement avant de relever la tête et de dire d'une voix menaçante: **«Tu vas le regretter bien assez tôt.»** Puis, il cracha du sang au pied de Mayamoto:** «Mais d'abords, pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment vous avez découvert pour le _Firmament_. Je suis réellement curieux, la seule survivante ne devrait toujours pas avoir eu l'opportunité de vous contactez. Ou peut-être ais-je été à la dérive pour bien plus longtemps que ce je croyais.»** Il avait reprit son attitude arrogante et il souriait innocemment comme si rien ne c'était produit.

L'effronterie de cet homme tombait sur les nerfs du Sous-Lieutenant, mais il réussit à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas le frapper à nouveau. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, il répondit: **«Tu parles d'une seule survivante? Nous en avons sauvé plusieurs et les avons escortés en sureté dans un autre navire. Cela fut vraiment difficile de les empêcher de te tuer quant ils ont appris que tu étais sur ce navire.»**

**«Vraiment? J'étais certains que ce monstre marin allait s'occuper de ces derniers insectes. On ait jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce-pas? Comment ont-ils réussi à y échapper, votre navire n'était pas à l'horizon pour pouvoir les sauver.»**

**«Selon les témoignages, il semblerait qu'un bretteur solitaire à pourfendue la bête avant de se diriger vers l'île la plus près.»**

**«Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai fait de Mihawk quelqu'un de solliciter... M'accorderez-vous une dernière question avant qu'on en finisse?»**

La frustration fit serrer des poings Mayamoto: **«Que ce soit court.»**

**«Pourquoi m'avez-vous soigné et non tué quand j'était sans défense?»**

**«Pour que tu puisses être jugé pour tes** **crimes!»** Grogna Mayamoto.

**«Allons... Nous savons tous que ce ne sera pas long avant d'arriver au consensus de m'exécuter. Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment gérer votre temps.»**

La colère de l'officier atteignant un point critique, il fit sauter ses jointures en disant: **«Ou peut-être je voulais avoir la satisfaction d'entendre ton dernier souffle alors que délivre le jugement moi-même.»**

Il sourit lugubrement en soulevant son poing droit. Alors qu'il allait l'abattre, Lloyd utilisa son pouvoir pour faire glisser sa chaise dans le fond de la pièce. Le coup de l'officier fouetta le vide alors que Lloyd avait un sourire arrogant. Il fit par la suite voltiger sa chaise et s'écrasa sur la tête d'un des Marines. La chaise se brisa et Lloyd tomba lourdement sur le sol. Peu importe, il était maintenant libéré de ses cordes.

Il se remit rapidement sur pied en posant une main sur le sol et en exécutant une roue. Il se retrouva tout juste devant le Marine qui sifflotait lorsqu'il c'était éveillé. Il l'attrapa par le collet et l'écrasa contre le mur. Il le fixa pendant un moment avec une lueur meurtrière and un sourire amusé avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour dérober la dague que le jeune homme portait à la ceinture. Il le poignarda au torse, mettant rapidement un point à sa vie.

Alors qu'il retenait toujours le corps du Marine, il se retourna pour pouvoir l'utiliser comme un bouclier pour bloquer un coup d'épée. Tout juste après, il retira le couteau du corps et il utilisa son fruit pour le faire s'envoler dans le cou de son agresseur. Il n'avait même pas touché le sol que ce fut le tour de son épée à s'envoler et elle gagna la main de Lloyd.

En un clin d'œil, il avait déjà tué un autre homme et il se retournait vers un autre qui levait son fusil. Il n'eut même pas le temps de viser que Lloyd était déjà en face de lui et il leva son épée. Un coup et il tomba au sol dans une plainte agonisante.

Il avait tué plus de la moitié en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il regarda du côté des trois Marines qui se tenaient au pied de l'escalier. Il leva sa main gauche et réussit à arrêter les balles qui furent envoyé vers lui. Il se mit à marcher lentement vers eux en gardant les balles en suspension. Les deux Marines commun furent figés par la peur, mais l'officier parvint à vaincre la paralysie de la terreur pour fuir par les escaliers.

**«_Refrain_!»** Les balles qui ne faisaient que flotter jusqu'à maintenant retournèrent à leur propriétaire. Ses bottes laissèrent des empreintes dans le sang alors qu'il se mit calmement à pourchasser le Sous-Lieutenant: **«Quel est le problème Mayamoto, tu semblais tellement confiant il y a un moment. Tu voulais me battre à mort... Puis, j'ai tué tous tes subordonnés. Allez, frappe-moi à nouveau! Retourne-toi et fait moi face! Ou fuit... Comme un lâche qui s'amuse à jouer les tortionnaires, mais qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un branleur!»** Alors que Lloyd se moquait de lui, il utilisait aussi son pouvoir pour lui lancer tous les objets dans son passage.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous près de lui alors qu'il fuyait pour le pont supérieur en suppliant qu'on l'aide. Lloyd envoya l'épée qui s'envola droit sur lui, mais s'encastra dans le mur quand il tourna à la dernière seconde. Mayamoto rampa en paniquant les escaliers et atteignit le pont.

Lloyd se doutait bien que ce Sous-Lieutenant sans la moindre colonne n'était pas le plus haut gradé sur ce navire. Ainsi, il décida de continuer avec prudence et de ne pas s'élancer sur le pont supérieur. Il regarda aux-alentours et remarqua une pile de petits boulets de canons de la taille de ses deux poings réunis... Lloyd eut un sourire sadique alors qu'il étendait ses mains des deux côtés de son corps: **«Idô-Idô no... _Concerto_!»** Les boulets de canons se soulevèrent un par un et commencèrent à décrire des cercles autour de lui.

Même avec cette arme, il ne se tenterait pas avec une attaque frontale. La raclée qu'il avait subit de la main de Mayamoto lui avait rappelé qu'il était toujours gravement blessé de son combat contre Mihawk. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir tandis qu'il pouvait entendre les pas paniqués des Marines qui se préparait à lui faire face. Après avoir conçu un plan, un sourire maléfique se déploya sur le visage de Lloyd.

Il étendit le bras et les boulets de canons détruisirent le mur devant lui. Il sauta par la suite sur une des boules d'acier et l'utilisa pour se soulever avec le nuage de projectiles. Il lança une première vague avant que quiconque puissent réagir, puis il analysa la situation. Il y avait un grand total de trente Marines positionnés en petit groupe partout sur le pont. La tempête était forte et une bonne averse les balayaient tous.

Lloyd plana vers le milieu du navire avant de se laisser tomber en balançant des salves à gauche et à droite. Il réussit à blesser un grand nombre d'entre eux et à déstabiliser leur formation. Il atterrit doucement sur son dernier boulet. Il le fit se soulever devant lui et se concentra pour le faire aller le plus vite qu'il pouvait:** «Idô-Idô no: _Tempo_...»** Il botta la balle d'acier: **«_Forte_!»** Elle s'envola avec vélocité et fit exploser le gaillard d'arrière.

Puis, il sauta sur le mât principal et l'utilisa pour se propulser vers l'avant du navire. Alors qu'il planait dans les airs, il vit une silhouette se glisser dans son sillage. Il ne put réellement réagir que quelque chose le frappa durement. L'impact fut tel qu'il défonça la moitié du navire et se retrouva de nouveau dans la voûte. Celui qui l'avait frappé se posta au pied du cratère et plaça son arme, un énorme marteau de guerre avec une tête en forme de crâne, sur son épaule. Un éclair découpa sa haute silhouette et la lumière s'y réfléchit sur ses sombres cheveux.

Lloyd reconnut tout de suite l'homme qui commençait à se faire tout un nom parmi les Marines:** «"BoneCrusher" Nishikiori. J'espérai tomber sur un Colonel et un guerrier de ta trempe.»** Il se remit lentement sur pieds et épousseta la poussière de son manteau. Il regagna par la suite le pont en un bond dément, comme s'il n'était aucunement affecté par le terrible coup qu'il avait reçut. Il serra tout de même des dents pendant un moment avant d'ajouter: **«Tu es mieux de ne pas me décevoir.»** Il rappela à lui tout les boulets de canons qui se sont éparpillés pendant son assaut.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face alors que la pression de l'air devenait incroyablement lourde. Les membres survivants de l'équipage retenaient leur souffle alors que leur Colonel était probablement le seul qui avait une chance de vaincre l'ex-Lieutenant. Ils étaient encore à se fixer sous la pluie, les forts vents faisant claquer leur manteau d'officier, lorsque quelqu'un les interrompit.

Mayamoto émergea des ruines du gaillard en soulevant le Kokuto Yoru qui avait été saisi. Il courut vers Lloyd et laissa tomber la lame plus que tenter de le taillader. Lloyd n'eut qu'à faire un petit pas de côté et laissa l'épée légendaire s'écraser à ses côtés. Fixant le Sous-Lieutenant froidement, il envoya un de ses boulets de canon s'écraser dans on estomac. Puis, il lui attrapa la tête, fit glisser son pied derrière le sien, puis écrasa sa tête sur le sol en le faisant trébucher. Il était hors d'état de nuire.

Lloyd récupéra l'épée dont Mayamoto avait eu l'inestimable gentillesse de lui rapporter. Il pointa Nishikiori de la pointe de Yoru: **«Désolé pour le dérangement, si nous débutions?»** Le Colonel avait suffisamment confiance en ses aptitudes pour ne pas être intimidé simplement par une arme. Son propre partenaire, le marteau Starfolder, était aussi une arme vraiment puissante. De plus, même si son opposant était un utilisateur d'un Fruit du Démon, il n'était pas du type Logia ce qui lui permettait de le toucher.

Lloyd devait se concentrer exclusivement sur son escrime et il ne pouvait tenter de contrôler les boulets de canons tout à la fois. Il ne voulait pas par contre les laisser tomber tout bonnement au sol. Alors, il les fit s'étendre lentement partout au-dessus du navire pour qu'ils puissent rester suspendus dans les airs. Puis, il ferma les poings en proclamant: **«Idô-Idô no... _Silenzio_!»** Il cessa de se concentrer sur son pouvoir, mais les boulets demeurèrent dans les airs. Ils étaient maintenant libres de toute force et elle le demeurerait tant qu'une nouvelle source d'énergie viendrait les frapper.

Nishikiori attendit patiemment que Lloyd en ait terminé avec ses préparations. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier mouvement, car il savait que le premier à agir dévoilait sa puissance et pouvait se retrouver en désavantage. Lloyd semblait être conscient de cela aussi et il demeurait immobile après avoir accomplit sa technique. Par contre, sa soif de combattre n'avait que le désir d'être étancher et le pirate s'élança.

Après un premier pas, il sembla disparaitre. **"Le Suno? Est-ce bien la technique que j'ai entendu se vanter des membres du CP9? Comment a t'il put l'apprendre!"** Se demanda Nishikiori. Il vit un des boulets de canons se déplacer brusquement, suivit de plusieurs autres en l'espace d'un instant. Il comprit que Lloyd les utilisait pour se propulser droit sur lui. Le Colonel parvenait que de peine et de misère à le suivre de ses yeux, alors il se fia à ses autres sens pour le traquer. Détectant le danger, il exécuta une roulade sur le côté pour éviter Lloyd qui tenta de le taillader en chutant brusquement sur lui.

Le Colonel riposta tout juste après qu'il eut touché le sol. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent et la force de l'impact fit vibrer les voiles. Lloyd poussa alors l'offensive et Nishikiori bloqua les coups qui suivirent. Il repoussa la lame avec le milieu de sa poignée avant de balancer son marteau à tête-de-mort et d'exécuter une rotation rapide sur lui-même pour un second coup.

Lloyd savait que ce marteau pouvait délivrer de puissant coup, ainsi préféra t'il simplement faire un pas en arrière avant de sauter en assénant son coup. Le Colonel para à nouveau alors que Lloyd demeura dans les airs. Nishikiori le repoussa et Lloyd s'éleva vers les boulets de canons. Il se posa sur l'un d'eux et fit une entaille dans le vide pour envoyer une onde de choc. Nishikiori la contra en la frappant de son marteau. En se dispersant, elle créa un puissant coup de vent qui souleva un cercle d'eau autour de lui.

Les autres Marines qui ne pouvaient qu'observer jusqu'à maintenant retenaient leur souffle alors que leur Colonel affrontait un adversaire incroyablement puissant. L'équipage avait une confiance absolue envers Nishikiori et les combattants semblaient sur un pied d'égalité, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Un des mousse exprima ses inquiétudes et un de ses compagnons plus âgés tenta de le consoler: **«Allons, notre Colonel n'est-il pas l'un des plus puissant de cet Océan. Il c'est engagé que l'année dernière, mais le Sous-Amiral Lindroff l'a déjà promu à ce rang et on prévoit qu'il gagne la Grand Line dans les prochains mois. Et à qui fait-il face? Un simple lieutenant qui croupit à cette position depuis les dix dernières années. Il va voir ce qu'il va en lui couter de faire face à un vrai génie.»** Puis, tous encouragèrent simultanément leur supérieur avec un cri de guerre. Malgré tout, certains doutes demeuraient dans leur cœur quant ils voyaient la terrifiante puissance de Lloyd.

Nishikiori avait rejoint Lloyd sur les boulets flottants et ils poursuivirent leur combat dans les airs. Ils continuèrent à entrechoquer leur arme dans les airs, incapable de placer le moindre coup contre l'autre. Après que le Colonel eut esquivé un estoc, l'onde de choc émisse par Yoru poursuivit son chemin et abattit le grand mât. Il commença à tanguer, les nombreuses cordes qui le retenaient rompirent les unes après les autres dans des claquements secs. L'imposante mâture de cet imposant navire commença à chuter en direction de l'équipage qui c'était assemblé à l'avant du navire. Nishikiori bondit juste devant et le martela en direction de Lloyd. Le pirate utilisa son pouvoir pour arrêter l'énorme mât et l'envoya dans l'océan. Pendant qu'il fut occupé à faire ça, Nishikiori utilisa cette opportunité et plaça un bon coup.

Lloyd fut projeté dans le gaillard arrière qui s'écroula en entier cette fois-ci. Le Colonel procéda par la suite à un bombardement des ruines en frappant les boulets de son marteau. Ils se fracassèrent bruyamment, détruisant l'arrière du navire encore d'avantage. Alors qu'un cinquième fut envoyé vers les débris, Lloyd riposta finalement et découpa le boulet en deux avec sa lame. Les deux parties poursuivirent leur chemin et s'écrasèrent en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Nishikiori en envoya un autre que Lloyd fit dévier vers l'océan et qui souleva une colonne d'eau de plusieurs mètres.

L'ex-Lieutenant commençait à se fatiguer, ses blessures entravaient grandement son endurance. Il se devait de terminer ce combat rapidement s'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner. Nishikiori semblait déterminer de poursuivre son bombardement alors qu'il dévia un autre boulet de canon. Il attendit qu'il en envoie un autre alors qu'il étendait le bras gauche. Le boulet se mit à ralentir progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la paume de sa main: **«_Tempo Forte_!»** Le projectile déchira l'air et le Colonel ne put même pas réagir alors qu'il percuta son épaule gauche.

Lloyd laissa Yoru flotter à ses côtés et il utilisa ses deux mains pour manipuler les boulets de canons qui se mirent à assaillir Nishikiori de tout les sens. Avec son épaule endommagée, il était difficile pour lui d'utiliser son arme pour repousser le nuage de projectiles. Il perdait rapidement ses forces à tenter de tous les éviter et Lloyd vit son opportunité quand il lui tourna le dos. Attrapant Yoru, il s'élança pour porter le coup final.

Le Colonel remarqua que l'assaut incessant prit fin tout à coup et il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les boulets retomber au sol. Il se retourna tout en se mettant en garde, mais ce fut déjà trop tard. Bien qu'il réussit à protéger ses zones vitales, Lloyd coupa au travers de son épaule droite et une partie de son torse. Avec le boulet de canon qui lui avait brisé son épaule gauche, il n'avait même pas la force de lever son marteau. Sachant qu'il avait gagné, Lloyd se mit à marcher lentement vers lui en tenant nonchalamment le Kokuto Yoru.

Voyant leur Colonel en danger, trois Marines sautèrent derrière lui et chargèrent avec leurs armes. Il les élimina d'un seul mouvement en se retournant. Après avoir offert un regard ennuyé à ses faiblards, il retourna à Nishikiori: **«C'était un splendide combat. Tu as défendu avec honneur ton rang de Colonel, BoneCrusher... Mais, personne ne peut me faire face. Je mérite le titre de Roi Pirate et tu n'étais qu'un petit rocher que j'ai retiré de ma route. Puisque je n'ai aucune rancune personnelle envers toi, je pourrais épargner ta vie... Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre.»**

Le colonel allait laisser un ricanement avant d'éclater de rire: **«Te _rejoindre!_? Je préfère la mort mille fois à un tel déshonneur! Tu as dit que j'étais un obstacle mineur sur ton chemin pour devenir Roi Pirate et tu as raison. Il y a des gens qui sont bien plus forts que moi qui vont t'arrêter. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir un vrai roi!»** Les autre Marines regardèrent leur supérieur avec des yeux larmoyants.

**«Si ce sont là tes dernières paroles...»** Dit Lloyd qui semblait ne pas les apprécier alors qu'il soulevait la lame au tranchant noir au-dessus de son épaule. Nishikiori se tint droit et ferma les yeux, attendant la mort. La situation sembla rester figée sous la pluie glacée, les deux hommes demeurant dans cette position, avant que Lloyd ne commettre le coup final. Le sang éclaboussa alors que le Colonel tomba sur ses genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Lloyd, sans la moindre hésitation, marcha par-dessus son corps. Il se rendit à Mayamoto qui était toujours inconscient et miraculeusement indemne de l'intense confrontation qui était arrivé autour de lui. Délaissant Yoru dans les airs, il l'attrapa par le collet et le souleva. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il le frappa à l'estomac.

Après une plainte de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le vicieux éclat verdâtre de ceux de Lloyd. Il prit par la suite conscience de son sourire sadique alors qu'il avait des éclaboussures de sang sur son visage, mais pas de blessure d'où elles auraient pus s'écouler. Le pirate le repoussa et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il appela le Kokuto Yoru à sa main et Mayamoto tenta à ramper vers l'arrière. Il commença à pleurer de peur alors qu'il s'éloignait en vitesse.

Alors qu'il poussait de ses mains et de ses pieds pour mettre de la distance entre l'ex-Lieutenant et lui, le Sous-Lieutenant mit la main dans un liquide chaud. Il regarda sa main tacher avant de tourner de la tête pour voir que c'était du sang provenant du corps de Nishikiori. Il cria et regarda Lloyd en étant totalement terrifié.

Négligeant la terreur de l'officier, Lloyd porta son regard sur l'équipage qui était pétrifié et tout autant apeurer que Mayamoto. Il ouvrit les bras et sourit presque gentiment, bien que cela était effrayant sur le visage de Lloyd:** «Nishikiori a choisi son destin. Vous tous pouvez vous aussi faire ce choix. Rejoignez-moi et vous serrez épargnés. Refuser... Et vous rejoindrez votre Colonel.»**

Une fois que le pirate eut fait son offre, Mayamoto se traîna jusqu'à ces pieds et fléchit la tête sur le sol: **«Pitié! Par pitié laissez-moi vivre... Je ne veux pas mourir! Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez, mais laissez-moi vivre!»** Il gardait la tête écrasé sur le sol en tremblant de peur.

Lloyd regardait de haut l'homme qui se soumettait à lui et eut un sourire malveillant: **«Humph! Un faible comme toi ne mérite pas d'être sous mes ordres. Je t'avais averti que tu paierais pour m'avoir frappé.»** Mayamoto leva sa tête et le regarda avec crainte et Lloyd lui donna un coup de pied bien placé sous le menton. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il voltigea sur toute la longueur du pont pour atterrir sur le corps de Nishikiori.

**«Écoutez-moi bien! Si vous voulez me rejoindre, vous devez prouvez que vous êtes prêt à rejeter ce que signifie être un Marine.»** Il eut par la suite un sourire effrayant. **«Tuez cet officier de la manière la plus lente et douloureuse que vous pouvez. Alors je pourrais être certain que vous êtes digne d'être sous mes ordres.»**

Totalement paniqué, Mayamoto tenta de se relever, mais il glissa dans le sang. Après une autre tentative, il réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds et il regarda l'équipage assemblé au-dessus de lui sur la proue. Après un long moment d'hésitation, certains tirèrent leurs armes. Puis, malgré les implorations de Mayamoto et des matelots qui demeurèrent loyal, ils sautèrent de la proue pour se diriger vers Mayamoto. Il tenta de fuir, mais un homme de l'infanterie le taillada derrière le genou. Il tomba sur le sol et ils s'assemblèrent autour de lui.

Ils étaient presque une douzaine à avoir craché sur leurs convictions pour le bénéfice de sauver leur peau. Cela représentait la moitié de l'équipage restant. Lloyd les regarda se grouper sur leur proie affaiblie telle une meute de loups affamés. Montrant un sourire de psychopathe, il détourna les yeux avec regret pour se tourner vers les autres Marines. Il disparut en un clin d'œil et se retrouva debout sur la rambarde à l'avant du navire.

Le restant des matelots se retournèrent terrifier vers lui alors qu'un éclair se dessinait derrière Lloyd: **«Vous avez encore trois secondes pour vous décider... 1-2-3!»** Il ponctua son décompte par des coups d'épée et élimina ceux qui demeuraient. Laissant Yoru retourner dans son dos, il marcha sur le pont mouillé vers ses nouveaux hommes.

Mayamoto était déjà mort, mais ils continuèrent dans une sorte de frénésie à le frapper de façon bestiale. Lloyd s'arrêta à leurs côtés et apprécia le spectacle pendant un moment: **«Hé, toi.»** Un des Marines se retourna vers lui: **«Peu importe qui, alors oui, toi.»** Au lieu de se retourner vers Lloyd, le Marine regarda son arme ensanglantée et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Lloyd lui écrasa un épaule de sa main et le regarda directement dans les yeux: **«Pour l'amour de Kami, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes remords. Dis-moi seulement le nom de ce navire.»**

Ses yeux tremblaient par les émotions intense qu'il vivait, son cœur battant fortement, mais pas aussi fort que le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même d'être aussi bas pour le prix de sa vie. Il regarda finalement Lloyd, cet ex-Lieutenant dont il avait tant de haine à son égard, et tout son âme lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas travailler pour cet homme. Mais il avait trop peur. S'il voulait désobéir, cela signifiait la mort. Il n'avait pas le même courage que le Colonel Nishikiori qui avait rit face à la mort. Alors, bégayant fortement, il réussit à prononcer:** «_Yugure Kumori _(Crépuscule voilé), monsieur.»**

Lloyd retira sa main en disant avec un grand sourire: **«Un nom adéquat. Ce navire va jeter la profonde ombre de mes ambitions sur ce monde. Maintenant, jeté les corps à la mer et nettoyer le pont. J'aime la mort et le sang dans une certaine mesure.»** Il laissa le matelot avec les autres qui commencèrent à prendre conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il marcha jusqu'au gaillard en ruine et regarda toute la destruction avec ennui. **"Il ne devrait pas être loin."** Il utilisa par la suite son pouvoir pour soulever de grandes pièces de débris jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Un gros dendenmushi se tenait inconscient sous des piliers de bois. Lloyd lui donna un coup de pied:** «Debout flemmard!»** La bestiole souleva sa tête, cligna des yeux un à la fois à de multiples reprises avant d'être prêt à transmettre au quartier général.

Le pirate fit soulever le transmetteur à sa main puis démarra la communication:** «À tous ceux qui pourrait présentement écouter ce message: Je suis Lloyd Zephian, ex-Lieutenant parmi votre organisation et futur Roi Pirate. Je viens tout juste de prendre contrôle du navire Yugure Kumori et j'ai tué le Colonel Nishikiori lors d'un duel. À vous tous au quartier général, soyez conscient que vous serez les prochains. Mon plan vous sera bientôt dévoilé. Pour le moment, adieu.»** Il termina la communication en abattant Yoru sur l'escargot.

Regardant l'orage devant lui, il utilisa le pouvoir de son fruit du Démon pour que l'énorme navire progresse bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il parviendrait normalement par ses voiles. Sentant que tout allait selon ce qu'il désirait, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre son ricanement sinistre. Il se transforma rapidement en un rire dément qui perça le ciel orageux.

* * *

Au quartier général de la Marine de West Blue, le Contre-Amiral Lindroff était pensif à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il n'y a pas longtemps, le Yugure Kumori l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient capturé le responsable de la destruction du Firmament. Puis, le criminel leur avait envoyé un message pour leur dire arrogamment qu'il avait capturé le navire par lui-même et qu'il avait éliminé leur plus puissant guerrier. Lindroff avait établi un lien très fort avec Nishikiori dont il était très impressionné par le potentiel. Sans lui offrir un traitement de faveur pour autant, il le traitait avec un égard presque paternel et cette nouvelle lui avait laissé un vide.

Le Contre-Amiral était reconnu pour garder un calme inhumain en toutes circonstances et éclater en de court moment d'émotions intenses qui durèrent que de quelques secondes. Dorénavant, son visage était d'une gravité inaltérable. Fronçant des sourcils durement, les gens autour de lui ressentaient la puissance qui lui avait fait atteindre ce rang et décerner l'autorité sur cette partie du monde. Il était prêt pour une guerre et c'était ce qu'il allait faire s'abattre sur Lloyd.

Il avait son rapport sur le bureau. Alors que la première page faisait l'éloge d'un jeune homme qui avait rejoint la Marine après un acte de bravoure et sa rapide ascension au rang de Lieutenant, le ton changeait rapidement. Le rapport contenait divers cas d'évènement malheureux dut à lui, mais qui furent couvert pour préserver la réputation de la Marine.

De tel évènement incluait la mort accidentelle de gens influents, des abus d'autorité ou l'agression d'innocents civiles sous de fausses accusations. Il semblerait qu'il ait aussi prit part dans le projet d'arme biologique mené par une poignée de Marines et leur libération accidentel sur l'île de Cadrion.

Lindroff grommela. Ce Lloyd était vraiment quelqu'un de mauvaise foi. Il aurait fait face à un jugement et probablement son exécution il y a longtemps si ce ne serait pas de l'homme qui avait anciennement le commandement en cette partie du monde. Il voulait absolument préserver la bonne image de la Marine. Cela a permit à des hommes tel que Lloyd d'agir à leur guise. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il fut démit de ses fonctions et remplacer par Lindroff. Ce fut dorénavant lui qui était au prise avait un sacré bordel.

Alors qu'il croissait les mains devant son visage et qu'il se massait les tempes, son bras-droit pénétra la pièce avec une montagne de paperasse. Il les laissa tomber sur le bureau sur le bureau et le salua: **«Monsieur l'Amiral. Ce sont les détails de touts les affaires dont il fut impliqué. Selon votre demande, monsieur.»**

Lindroff fut tiré de ses méditations: **«Merci, Jackoms, vous pouvez disposer maintenant.»**

**«Je voulais aussi vous avertir qu'un homme est arrivé sur un radeau, disant qu'il voulait vous parler et que vous l'attendiez. Nous ne l'avons pas laissé patienter dans l'orage et il se trouve dans la salle de briefing.»**

**«Un océan noir sous l'orage, un bretteur accoutré de noir et probablement de noires nouvelles aussi.»** Il se releva lentement, le poids des évènements commençait à lui peser vraiment lourd.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de traduit. Il n'en reste plus qu'un avant que je procède à la suite. Mes vacances tirent à leur fin, donc mon temps libre sera réduit et le prochain chapitre pourrait prendre du temps.**

**Pour le moment, de demande votre opinon et je souhaite vous revoir au prochain chapitre! Comme une certaine amie à moi dirait, Yolo!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**J'ai peu de chose à dire, sauf qu'avec ce chapitre, j'aurais rejoint le texte original. **

**Merci à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire. Merci pour vos follow, favorite.**

**Merci à p'tit choux pour s'être joint à ceux qui laisse des reviews, bien que t'aurais pu oublier l'attaque personnelle contre Rustal D. Amandine.**

**Et avec ce Disclaimer, nous somme prêt à commencer. **

* * *

**Lloyd le renégat**

**Chapitre 7**

Le Contre-Amiral Lindroff pénétra dans la salle de briefing, bientôt rejoint par son bras droit, le Capitaine Jackoms, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Dans le milieu de la pièce, un homme sous un grand chapeau noir était assis à la fin d'une table. Il avait les mains croisées alors que son épée était appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise. Les Marines marchèrent rapidement la distance qui les séparaient et s'assirent auprès du bretteur, sachant que cela serait une longue discussion.

* * *

Un épais brouillard c'était entendu sur la mer l'aube suivant l'orage. Perçant le voile blanc, un navire décrépit et sans la moindre voile se dirigeait vers le port de Sombrel. Il ce déplaçait à une vitesse impossible pour un tel bâtiment et se dirigeait directement vers le port. Il ralentit brusquement et accosta doucement. Flottant sur un haut poteau, un Jolly Roger mettait en garde que cette île était sous la protection d'un puissant pirate.

Alors que l'équipage reconvertit de Lloyd tremblèrent de peur, l'ex-Lieutenant était ravi de voir que le vaisseau mère de Yluseff "Stretcher" Senotakai était au port lui-aussi. Il était bien connu pour être un des plus puissant pirate sur cet océan avec prêt de 40 hommes à ses commandes.

Lloyd sauta directement du pont pour se rendre sur les quais, accomplissant les 5 mètres en un seul saut. À son atterrissage, la douleur de son entaille qu'il avait reçue de Mihawk ainsi que celle provenant des multiples collisions du marteau de Nishikiori le submergèrent. Toutes ses blessures commençaient à être difficiles à supporter, mais il ne pouvait montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Puissant profondément dans sa volonté, il se força à mettre un pied en avant de l'autre bien que son esprit était dans une brume plus épaisse que celle qui l'entourait. S'il voulait devenir Roi Pirate, alors ça ce n'était rien. Considérant tout ce qu'il devra traverser, ces présentes blessures n'étaient qu'un prélude... **"Mais putain que je souffre!"**

Si seulement il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre encore. Tout d'abord, il ne faisait pas confiance à ces Marines contraient à lui obéir et qui pourrait facilement planifier de le tuer dans son sommeil. Par contre, et c'était là l'essentiel, son plan nécessitait qu'il agisse rapidement puisqu'il aurait besoin de posséder une force massive pour abattre le quartier général de la Marine comme il l'avait dit. **"No rest for the wicked."** (Désolé, mais une traduction littérale briserait le sens original) Cette citation le fit ricaner.

Traversant les quais, il marchait auprès de plusieurs figures hostiles qui froncèrent leur regard devant l'homme en habit de Marine, mais ils ne tentèrent rien puisqu'il semblait vraiment puissant. Lloyd mit finalement pied sur la terre ferme et il tenta de scruter au-travers du brouillard la ville de Sombrel. Il dut faire quelques pas vers l'avant pour apercevoir un édifice. Il continua son chemin, se demandant où pourrait bien se trouver Senotakai.

Ce fut son ouïe qui lui donna un indice. Le bruit des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent, des querelles entre amis et des rires enjoués proclamait "pirates" sur plus d'un océan aux alentours. Il poursuivit dans cette direction et trouva une petite taverne décrépite.** "J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le début."** Alors qu'il émergeait de la brume dense, les hommes qui demeuraient sur la terrasse se tournèrent vers lui avec des regards surpris. L'un d'entre eux réagit finalement et s'élança à l'intérieur.** "Il semblerait que je vais avoir de la compagnie."** Pensa Lloyd sans hésiter pour autant en gravissant les trois marches qui menait à la terrasse.

Il marcha tranquillement à l'intérieur, ne recevant aucune résistance, mais beaucoup d'hostilité. À l'intérieur, prêt de 40 membres d'équipage qui n'étaient pas très heureux d'être dérangés pendant qu'ils prenaient un verre. Avoir toutes ces armes pointées sur soi devrait normalement vous rendre nerveux, mais Lloyd parvint à sourire sous la pression: **«Bien le bonjour, Stretcher's Pirates. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'informer en quel lieu puis-je trouver votre capitaine?»** Il l'avait déjà localisé à l'arrière de la pièce, mais Lloyd aimait bien faire un numéro en utilisant arrogamment une politesse excessive.

L'homme qu'il cherchait était assit sur une chaise distinguée en compagnie d'une jeune femme alors que ses jambes excessivement longue étaient déployées devant lui. Il réagit au discours de l'homme avec un manteau de Marine et se leva. Lloyd comprit d'où prévenait son surnom alors que le capitaine faisait probablement plus de 3 mètres bien que cela fut difficile à déterminer puisqu'il devait se pencher vers l'avant à cause du plafond. De plus, sa maigreur excessive accentuait sa taille: **«Et que lui veux-tu, officier. Ne devrais-tu pas lécher les bottes de tes supérieurs en ce moment même.»** Cela causa l'hilarité générale dans la taverne.

Les yeux de Lloyd se froncèrent.** "C'est décidé. Je poursuis avec le plan A."** Il apporta le Kokuto Yoru à sa main. En l'abaissant, il trancha une table comme si elle fut faite de papier et les deux parties tombèrent vers l'intérieur. Les verres qui y avaient été déposés se brisèrent sur le jeu de cartes qui était en cours et mit fin aux rires.

**«Je n'ai pas le temps pour les blagues. Je ne viens pas à vous en tant qu'un stupide Lieutenant. Je suis Lloyd Zephian et je serais bientôt reconnu comme étant le Roi Pirate!»** Cette déclaration audacieuse fit reprendre les éclats de rires.

Yluseff marcha vers le centre de la pièce, sa tête penchée vers l'avant ne montrait que ses cheveux châtain clair alors que ses épaules frottaient contre le plafond puisqu'il était si grand. Il ploya ses jambes pour pouvoir lever la tête et dit: **«Toi, Roi Pirate, ne me fait pas rire avorton!»** Des insultes classiques, rien d'étonnant alors que ses hommes déchargèrent leurs armes vers lui.

Lloyd souleva sa main libre et les balles s'arrêtèrent en plein air, apportant un air d'ébahissement à l'équipage. Il agita ses doigts et les balles s'assemblèrent en une sphère qui se rendit à sa main gauche: **«Vous, me tuer, ne me fait pas rire sales monstres de foire... Devrions-nous terminer cela dehors? Je crois que tu vas admettre qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment d'espace ici.»**

Senotakai fit un énorme pas vers l'avant avant de lancer un coup de pied. Lloyd ne put prévoir la portée d'un si grand homme qui semblait s'étirer encore d'avantage et il fut frappé directement à la tête. Il fut envoyer valser, mais il s'en remit en complétant sa rotation et en atterrissant sur ses pieds. Yluseff poursuivait déjà l'offensive alors qu'il soulevait un pied tout en accomplissant une rotation. Il ne devrait pas avoir suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse soulever sa jambe par-dessus sa tête, mais cet alors que Lloyd vit la lame sur ses talons qui découpait au-travers du plafond.

Il l'évita en sautant vers l'arrière et passa au-travers d'une fenêtre. Il atterrit sur une des tables de la terrasse et il dut sauter à nouveau pour éviter les hommes d'Yluseff qui tentèrent de s'emparer de lui. Son incroyable condition physique le fit s'élever sur les toits où il se posa alors que la brume fut écartée par son mouvement rapide.

Il vit donc Senotakai se contorsionner pour franchir la porte et s'élança en bas avec Yoru. Son manteau se défit de ses épaules à cause du vent et il le découpa tout juste au milieu de son corps: **«C'était plus simple que ce que je croyais.»** Il rattrapa son manteau qu'il jeta à nouveau sur ses épaules... Les hommes d'Yluseff souriaient. **"Ne me dit pas..."** Alors qu'un bruissement se fit entendre.

Il se retourna tout en balançant Yoru et décapita son opposant. Malgré tout, le haut de son corps s'accrocha à lui. Ses mains l'emprisonnèrent, la pression apportant de la douleur à ses côtes endommagées par Nishikiori. Il attendit par la suite la tête détaché de Senotakai dire: **«Wâmu-Wâmu no... _Rejuvenate_.»** Lloyd parvint à se retourner avec le corps qui le serrait. Il vit la tête pourrir rapidement avant de repousser sur le corps avec une substance visqueuse!

**«Bordel, comment t'as fait ça! C'est dégoutant!»** Lloyd était en état de choc et perdit son calme pendant un moment. Les gens ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se relever après avoir été décapité de la sorte.

Yluseff eut un rire stupide avant de dire: «**C'est le fruit Wâmu-Wâmu... Je suis un homme-ver. Ainsi, j'ai une capacité de régénération sans précédente et je peux ressouder des membres coupés en un instant.»** Pour appuyer ses dires, ses jambes se tortillèrent sur le sol et rejoignirent le reste de son corps. Elles émirent la substance visqueuse qui semblait avoir remplacé son sang et elles furent recollées.

Senotakai se leva et continua avec ses explications alors qu'il tenait Lloyd dans les airs: **«La lutte est inutile, tout dégât que je reçois est inneficace, je peux même...» «_Refrain!_»** Lloyd ne pouvait endurer davantage de ce discours, d'autant moins avec la douleur insupportable de ses côtes broyées. Alors, il prit une balle de la sphère qu'il tenait toujours et la fit transpercer la tête de cette grande gueule.

"Stretcher" le relâcha et Lloyd atterrit sur ses genoux en mettant une main au sol. Yluseff tomba vers l'arrière et s'écroula dans le petit escalier qui menait à la taverne. Il n'était pas certain que lui faire exploser la cervelle serait plus efficace que la trancher. Son instinct eut raison quand, dans les trois secondes qui suivirent, il releva sa tête qui ne présentait pas la moindre blessure et compléta sa phrase: **«...Faire repousser mon cerveau!»** Il poussa avec ses mains qui s'étirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

**«Ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait beaucoup à ramener.»** Dit Lloyd en vérifiant la sphère de projectiles qu'il avait toujours dans sa main:** «Idô-Idô no... _Prelude_!»** Il les envoya tout en sautant par-dessus Senotakai. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent transpercées, il arrêta les balles et une fois qu'il eut atterrit, il les envoya à nouveau: **«_Refrain_!»**

Yluseff était transformé en gruyère, mais Lloyd put voir au-travers des trous qui n'émirent pas de sang qu'on son équipage souriait toujours. Eux d'entre eux dit:** «C'est inutile! Nous avons même tenté de le haché menu, mais il revient toujours.»** Pour approuver ses dires, l'étrange matière visqueuse emplit les blessures qui furent soigné comme auparavant.

Senotakai pencha sa tête et elle s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder Lloyd derrière lui: **«Ne comprends-tu pas maintenant...»** Il continua à montrer une souplesse inhumaine en contorsionnant sa tête pour ne plus voir le monde à l'envers: **«Je suis immortel!»**

**«Vraiment?»** Demanda Lloyd.

**«Vraiment!»**

**«Vraiment!?»** Il croisa les mains au-dessous de sa tête

**«Vraiment!»**

**«Idô-Idô no... _Adagio_!»** Il les propulsa vers le sol.

La taverne pencha sévèrement vers l'avant avant de simplement s'effondrer. Les membres de l'équipage crièrent de terreur, mais la structure de bois s'aplatit vers l'avant, les laissant en sureté. Lloyd fit un bond vers l'arrière pour éviter d'être enseveli. Senotakai tenta de faire de même, mais puisque sa tête était inversée, son sens de l'orientation en fut affecté et il ne parvint qu'à s'étaler sur le sol. Lloyd l'attendit crier alors que la taverne s'effondra dans un fracassant vacarme tout en repoussant la brume qui commençait à se faire mince.

Il demanda à l'équipage: «Avez-vous déjà tenté de l'écraser? Non... Alors voyons si c'est efficace.» Il utilisa son pouvoir pour soulever les débris: **«Foutu bordel sanglant... Ouaip!»** Il les laissa retomber.** «Il est bien mort.»** Il sauta par dessus les gravats et atterrit sur une des tables de la taverne en ruine: **«Alors... Un d'entre vous veux-t-il toujours tenter de prouver son immortalité ou cela va suffire?»**

Tout les hommes qui qui étaient groupés autour de lui exsudaient une haine farouche, mais aucun ne voulaient le confronter après avoir vue leur capitaine se faire moudre sous un bâtiment: **«Mais c'est quoi que tu veux!»** Demanda un des membres d'équipage près de lui.

Lloyd eu un sourire farceur: **«Une question tout à fait approprier, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi serais-je venu à vous, tué votre capitaine et laisser une bande de terrifiant pirates sans personne pour diriger leur instinct meurtrier.»** Les hommes commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, ayant une idée de où il voulait en venir: **«Senotakai était un minable. L'unique raison pour laquelle il est parvenu à obtenir 42,000 berrys de prime durant les cinq dernières années fut son pouvoir, car il aurait été vaincu bien avant. Je ne suis en aucun cas semblable à ce pitoyable idiot. Avec moi, vous serez capable d'atteindre la Grand Line dans le prochain mois.»** L'équipage semblait être excité à cette idée: **«Donner moi quelques années et... Vous vous tiendrez auprès du nouvellement couronné Roi Pirate, vous offrant plus de reconnaissance, de liberté, d'argent et de pouvoir que vous ne pourriez imaginer.»** Lloyd semblait être certain d'avoir leur attention.

Les membres de l'équipage débutèrent des discussions entre eux, mais un d'entre eux marcha au-travers de la foule pour s'arrêter près de Lloyd. Il retira sa faux accroché à son dos et la déposa au pied de Lloyd en s'inclinant avec un genou au sol:** «Je suis Fitz Lyrald. Anciennement le bras-droit d'Yluseff, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur d'occuper cette fonction auprès de vous.»** Voyant l'homme qui avait été le plus loyal à leur ancien capitaine se joindre à l'ancien Lieutenant, le reste de l'équipage arrivèrent rapidement à une décision et se joignirent eux aussi à lui. Lloyd en était ravi, il n'espérait pas que les choses tournent si bien. Cela prouvait encore une fois que l'usage de la violence pouvait régler tout vos problèmes.

**«Très bien, vous êtes maintenant membres des Lloyd's Pirates. Je vous ais dit que nous allions atteindre Grand Line à l'intérieur d'un mois, mais j'au auparavant le plan de... Détruire le quartier général de la Marine ici à West Blue!»** Son équipage nouvellement formé le fixa avec étonnement, mais en étant davantage enclin à croire qu'il était fou: **«Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais exactement dans quoi je me lance. En tant qu'ancien Lieutenant, je connais le moindre détail de cet endroit ainsi que de ceux qui le protège. Je connais leur réelle puissance... Alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'avoir un aperçut de mon véritable potentiel!»** Lloyd ricana par la suite sinistrement.

Il retourna à son navire qui était maintenant visible au-travers de la brume qui demeurait sur le paisible village de Sombrel. Les villageois étaient demeurés cachés depuis que les "Stretchers" avaient posé pied. Ils avaient entendu un ahurissant vacarme quant la taverne fut jetée au sol et ils étaient maintenant très curieux. Jetant un regard par leurs fenêtres, ils virent l'équipage de pirates être mené par un officier de la Marine. Alors que cette vision devrait normalement leur procurer du soulagement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils ressentaient une telle anxiété. Ils n'avaient pas de besoin de voir le lamentable état dans lequel son manteau d'officier était où le "No More" écrit bien en évidence dans son dis pour sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet homme. Alors, ils reculèrent et retournèrent en tremblant se cacher sous leurs couvertures, priant pour qu'il quitte au plus tôt.

Seulement les plus braves d'entre eux demeuraient à l'extérieur pendant les périodes de visite de Senotakai. Travaillant au port, ils se moquaient généralement d'Yluseff pour être un minable qui ne méritait aucun respect, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se retirer du chemin de Lloyd alors qu'il se rendait aux navires.

L'ex-Marine s'arrêta près du poteau sur lequel flottait le drapeau des Stretcher's Pirate. **"Je ferais bien de me débarrasser de cette affreuse vision."** Un simple mouvement de Yoru et la bannière tomba dans l'océan. Le voyant abattre l'emblème de leur ancien chef, un membre de l'équipage dit:** «Nous allons devoir enlever sur notre navire et sur la voile pour le changer pour le votre... T'as ton propre Jolly Roger? Si tu veux, je peux le dessiner. J'suis assez bon comme t'as pu remarquer sur le drapeau que tu viennes d'enlever. Pour toi, je vois un crâne avec votre queue de cheval et votre épée bien sûr... Je la placerais dans le coin gauche, ça serait parfait.»** Les autres hommes approuvèrent.

Lloyd s'arrêta, semblant être vexé: **«Ai-je demandé votre opinion... Vous ai-je même permit de parler? Non. Je ne requiers pas de drapeau. Les gens vont apprendre à me craindre moi et non une belle pièce de tissu. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de voiles pour voyager.»** Alors qu'il le proclamait, le _Yugure Kumori _quitta le port, mais arracha la moitié du quai auquel il était attaché. Lloyd hurla aux Marines paniqué:** «Vous ai-je demandé de procéder à l'amarrage! Saleté d'incompétents! J'aurais dû poursuivre mon idée de départ de tous vous tuez!»**

Fitz s'approcha de lui en demandant: **«Qui sont au juste ses Marines?»**

Lloyd lui répondit:** «J'aimerais bien les appeler des esclaves, mais à défaut de l'être, ils sont mes prisonniers. Bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas encore.»**

**«Je vois. Si je veux tester l'affûtage de ma faux, ça ne te dérange pas que je gaspille un ou deux de ses flancs mous, cap'taine.»**

**«Je commence à aimer la façon dont tu penses, Fitz.»**

**«Tout comme la votre, m'sieur Lloyd.»** Ils échangèrent un sombre sourire de connivence avant de monter à bord du navire des Stretcher's Pirates qui était dorénavant la propriété de Lloyd.

L'équipage retirèrent la voile principale pour détruire leur ancien logo et Lloyd utilisa son pouvoir pour faire progresser le navire vers celui à moitié détruit qui abritait les Marines. Puis, il se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de les faire avancer simultanément. Il demanda à Fitz d'établir le parcours puisqu'il devait se concentrer entièrement sur sa tâche pour faire progresser deux large objets à la fois. Il pensait être capable de soutenir son pouvoir, mais après vingt minutes, il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

Tentant de se pousser dans ses ressources pour continuer, il ne parvint qu'à tomber sur ses genoux, totalement drainé de son énergie. Fitz lui demandait se qui se passait d'un ton inquiet. Lloyd repoussa la main tendu pour l'aider à se relever et demanda à ce qu'on réinstalle les voiles alors qu'il allait prendre du repos. Fitz demanda alors à propos du second navire puisqu'il ne possédait plus aucun mât. Lloyd songea à le laisser à dérive au milieu de l'océan, se demandant combien de temps les Marines parviendraient à survivre, puis poussa un soupir. Il fit s'approcher les navires, les plaçant l'un devant l'autre, et demanda à tout le monde de procéder à un remorquage. Les deux équipages protestèrent, affirmant qu'il serait difficile de progresser en tirant un bâtiment de taille égale. Avec un mouvement sec de la main, Lloyd leur dit que ce n'était pas leur problème.

Une fois que les deux navires furent solidement amarrer l'un à l'autre, Lloyd récita:** «Idô-Idô no... _Silenzio_!»** Le Yugure Kumori se souleva et se tint à peine sur la crête des vagues. Il avait été libéré de toute les forces qui l'affectait quant le pouvoir avait été utilisé, que ce soit la gravité, la poussé du vent contre le flanc du navire où celle des vagues qui faisait s'éloigner celui sur lequel se tenait Lloyd. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour faire continuer sa progression et réussit facilement à tirer le second navire. **"Si seulement je l'avais deviné, je l'aurais tenté depuis le début."** Lloyd savait qu'il n'avait pas à se concentrer pour garder cet effet, alors il décida de s'accorder le sommeil qu'il avait besoin et de prendre le temps de se reposer entièrement.

Il pénétra dans le gaillard arrière et se dirigea vers la pièce en face de lui. Son instinct avait vu juste et il était dans la cabine du capitaine. La présence d'Yluseff était encore très marquée... La pièce était rempli de jarres de toute sorte qui contenaient toutes les espèces de vers, que ce soit un ver de terre commun ou ceux qui vivent dans la mer et qui atteignent plus d'un mètre. **"Franchement dégoutant..."** Pensa Lloyd en regardant aux alentours. Remarquant la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce, il sourit malicieusement: **«_Concerto_!»** Toutes les jarres se soulevèrent. Lloyd poussa ses mains vers l'avant et elles s'élancèrent tous aux-travers de la fenêtre pour tomber dans l'océan.

**«Mieux.»** Dit Lloyd alors qu'il inspectait en détail la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La première partie était occupée par un bureau qui détenait tous les outils pour la navigation alors qu'une porte coulissante dévoilait la chambre. Elle était trop sobre au goût de Lloyd, mais il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour la décorer une fois qu'il en aura régler le cas du quartier général. Tout de même, elle détenait la chose la plus importante pour maintenant... Un lit. Il tira les couvertures, mais il suspendit son mouvement par la suite. Il semblerait que Senotakai dormait sur un lit de boue. Lloyd fronça des sourcils et après un court moment, le lit fut lancé par la fenêtre pour se joindre aux jarres de vers.

Le plancher suffirait pour maintenant, il était capable de s'accommoder à tout... Malgré cela, il aurait dû garder un oreiller. Il regarda la literie trempée qui commençait à couler. Son manteau d'officier ferait un parfait oreiller et ce temps de l'année était suffisamment chaud. Bien qu'il aurait été préférable de ne pas détruire la fenêtre... Trop tard. Il roula son manteau et déposa sa tête dessus. Bientôt, un effluve de sang monta à Lloyd. Il aimait bien cet épais arôme et il tomba bientôt dans le sommeil en ayant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Tout allait dans une douceur que Lloyd ne se serait jamais douté.

* * *

Le visage de l'Amiral Lindroff semblait se refrogner encore davantage quand Mihawk compléta la narration de sa parti de l'histoire. Non seulement Lloyd avait t'il tué Nishikiori qui était un des hommes les plus respectés dans cet océan, mais il avait aussi réussit à vaincre Mihawk, bien que le Taka no Me affirmait avoir été surpris par le pouvoir de son fruit. Les officiers de la Marine était enclin à croire que le bretteur avait été davantage blessé dans son orgueil que physiquement, mais malgré tout... C'était un sacré exploit.

Par contre, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus troublant que Mihawk leur avait appris. Il semblerait que Lloyd aille l'intention de détruire ce quartier général... Et seulement le mois prochain, rien de moins! Après avoir apprit cette nouvelle, l'Amiral se referma encore davantage sur lui-même. Alors, quand Mihawk demanda s'ils pouvaient échanger des informations sur le pirate renégat, ce fut le bras-droit Jackoms qui lui répondit.

**«Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous. Alors, pour une île natale ou même pour l'Océan, nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Nous ne pouvons que suspecter South Blue, puisque ce fut le premier endroit où il fut mentionné... Et pas pour quelque chose de mineur, ce fut un acte prodigieux qui lui valut une grande réputation.»** Jackoms attendit que l'escrimeur couvert de noir le questionne par simple rhétorique pour pouvoir poursuivre, mais Mihawk demeura silencieux en le fixant froidement. Jackoms toussota avec gène: **«Il y a dix ans, il réussit à éliminer par lui-même le fameux pirate Frederick Ashman.»**

**«Ashman?»** Demanda Mihawk avec un ton presque curieux.

**«Oui, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de lui. Il était un des loyaux membres de l'équipage du dernier Roi Pirate, ayant une prime de 650,000 berrys avant même que tout l'équipage reçoivent prodigieuse après l'exécution de Gold Roger, quant la Marine commença la chasse à l'homme de tous ceux reliés à lui.»**

**"Cette jeune femme... Ce ne peut être qu'une simple coïncidence."** Pensa Mihawk.

**«Alors, oui, Lloyd gagna une notoriété immense, mais de puissants ennemis à la fois. Ce n'aurait pas été surprenant de voir le Roi Pirate en personne sortir de son exile pour s'en prendre à lui. Il était bien connu pour être prêt à tout pour un nakama. Pour éviter de perdre un guerrier si prestigieux, la Marine lui a offert sa protection, le transportant jusqu'ici à West Blue. Il garda profil bas jusqu'à ce que Gold Roger soit capturé. Puisque la balance des pouvoirs fut grandement altérée, apportant l'Âge de la Piraterie indirectement, Lloyd n'eut pas à ce cacher dorénavant. Il entra dans les rangs de la Marine avec la prévision qu'il ferait de grande chose. Et il en fit au départ. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il gagna le rang de Lieutenant et qui partit en voyage sur la Grand Line où sa puissance fut respecté. Quand il fut de retour, ce fut là que les choses tournèrent mal.»**

Jackoms poussa la pile de rapports qu'il avait apportés avec lui et qui faisaient mention de tous les évènements corrompus auxquels il avait participé: **«Si je peux ajouter ça, je dirais du peu de temps que j'ai passé en sa présence qu'il semblait toujours porter une façade. Pour lui, la Marine était surement un écran qui cachait ses véritables intentions jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt... Et on est maintenant face à un foutu bordel!»** Jackoms frappa la table dans sa frustration.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Alors que Jackoms était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, un Mousse émergea dans la salle de briefing. Il s'arrêta à l'instant quand il vit les trois puissants hommes le fixer tous à la fois. Bégayant intensément à cause de son malaise, il tenta de s'expliquer: **«Je-Je suis tel... Tellement désolé messieurs. Je vou... Vous vouliez être informé immédiatement à propos de Lloyd, alors... J'ai crût que je... Vous savez... Pouvais.»**

**«Déniaise puis dit le donc!»** Dit l'Amiral d'un ton rude, mais qui se transforma bien rapidement en un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il demanda gentiment: **«Qu'est-il arrivé?»**

**«C'est... C'est seulement une rumeur, monsieur, mais je crois qu'on peut s'y fier, bien que ce serait étonnant considérant le délai...»** Face au regard inquisiteur de son supérieur, il compléta avec hâte:** «Nous croyons que Lloyd Zephian a tué le pirate Yluseff "Stretcher" Senotakai...»**

**«_Naniiiii_ (Quoi) !?»** S'exclama le Capitaine Jackoms.** «Pourquoi aurait-il tué le Ver Immortel! Attends un peu... Comment a-t-il tué quelqu'un serait supposément immortel? Un de mes propres homme a affirmé l'avoir tranché et il a dit qu'il avait tout simplement recollé les morceaux!»**

**«Je ne sais pas monsieur... Mais il semblerait qu'il ait aussi prit possession de son équipage et de son navire.»**

**«Merci pour ces informations mon garçon. Tu peux me déranger à tout moment quand tu as des nouvelles de Lloyd. Vous pouvez disposer.»** Je jeune homme s'inclina et quitta. L'Amiral poursuivit: **«Voilà qui est préoccupant. Je croyais que nos unités suffiraient à le repousser, mais s'il réussit à rallier tout les puissants pirates de cet Océan pour nous frapper tous à la fois... Alors nous n'avons pas le choix.»** Lindroff se leva: **«Je vais devoir demander l'aide de Marineford. Jackoms, pendant que je suis partit, vous serez aux commandes. Mihawk, puis-je espérer votre présence lors de l'assaut de Lloyd.»**

**«Seulement à deux conditions... D'abord, Lloyd est à moi.»**

**«Sans rancune...»** Commença Jackoms: **«Mais le premier à mettre la main sur cet enfant de chienne peut l'avoir tout à lui.»** Il compléta froidement.

**«D'accord, je m'assurerai de le trouver en premier.»**

**«Et quel est votre deuxième condition?»**

**«Je veux garder le Kokuto Yoru.»** Les deux Marines se regardèrent inconfortablement.

**«Eh bien, tu vois... Cette épée est en quelque sorte... Bien...»**

**«Elle a été vendu à un homme influent... Un membre des Dragons Célestes en fait. Elle faisait partit d'un lot, qui incluait le Fruit du Démon que Lloyd a aussi acquis, provenant de West Blue en cadeau à un membre d'une famille puissante.»** Compléta son supérieur.

**«Alors...»** Dit Mihawk. **«Vous me dîtes que cette lame appartiendra à un homme qui ne détient aucun droit sur elle et qu'elle va probablement servir de décoration et accumuler la poussière.»**

**«Surveillez votre langue, les Tenryubitos ne sont pas le genre d'individus dont on peut rire.»** Dit Jackoms, mais son sourire cynique présentait beaucoup d'ironie: **«Malgré tout, c'est comme ça que les choses vont dans ce monde.»** Sa voix était devenue amer.

**«Dans ce cas...»** Mihawk récupéra son épée et marchait déjà vers la sortie: **«Nous nous verrons le mois prochain.»**

Après que Mihawk eut quitté, les deux officiers furent seul:** «L'horloge continue sa progression, je devrais me rendre sur la Route De Tout Les Périls tout de suite.»** L'Amiral semblait dire cela à contrecœur.

**«Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, les hauts gradés ont beau être une bande de têtue, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez y prouver votre point. Et puis, je vais tellement fortifier cet endroit que je suis sûr que ce ne sera même pas nécessaire d'avoir du renforcement. Ce sale arrogant va regretter bien assez tôt d'avoir dévoilé son plan à l'avance quand il tentera de percer nos défenses.»** Jackoms avait un sourire réconfortant.

Lindroff le regarda calmement, mais avec une émotion à l'œil, avant de s'élancer vers lui et de le serrer dans une prise de fer: **«Merci pour tes belles paroles!»**

**«Amiral, pitié... Je ne peux... Respirer.»** Il le relâcha et le Capitaine tomba sur le sol.

Lindroff commença à s'éloigner, son manteau d'officier voltigea quant il se retourna brusquement, avant qu'il prenne une pause et offre un regard sérieux à l'homme dont il avait le plus confiance:** «Ce salopard va savoir ce que signifie faire face à ceux qui imprègne la justice sur ce monde.»** Il quitta avec de larges pas confiants.

* * *

**Voilà ce qui complète la traduction jusqu'à maintenant. J'espère que vous appréciez. :'J**

**Il va y avoir un délai entre la version anglaise et le temps que je complète la traduction. Je vous demanderais d'être patient et de ne pas lire la version anglaise en premier lieu. Tout simplement parce que j'écris mieux en français et que cela est plus profitable pour vous. **

**Il va y avoir un autre chapitre, puis ce sera l'assaut sur le quartier général. J'espère que vous serez toujours avec moi et ce serait très gentil de laisser vos impressions dans le carré des reviews. **

**Je recommence mes cours (en plus de mon boulot), mais le fait d'avoir un horaire surchargé et routinier me rend plus créatif en général. Ne tentez pas de comprendre. À bientôt!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**J'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu pour écire ce chapitre, mais j'ai fait la traduction dans un excellent délai. *Évite un couteau* D'accord, d'accord, c'était tout de même long comme attente... J'ai décidé de retirer des cours à mon horaire, car j'étais tout simplement surchargé, donc je devrais réussir à trouver le temps d'écrire régulièrement.  
**

**Je pense aussi à continuer mon histoire uniquement en français bientôt. Je m'étais tenté à l'écrire d'abord en anglais pour me parfaire dans cette langue en plus d'obtenir d'avantage de lecteur et de support, mais ils sont plutôt tranquille. Je suis déjà satisfait avec vous tous! Un coucou à Miss-Senna qui a été assez aimable pour me laisser une belle review, merci encore! Et Roussette, je t'ai donné ma gratitude éternelle, alors ne pense pas t'échapper: Merci pour ton support!**

**Disclaimer! J'espère que vous allez appréciez!**

**Lloyd le renégat **

**Chapitre 8**

La salle de briefing était pleine. En recherchant l'opinion de tous, Jackoms ne c'était pas borné à appeler seulement les haut-gradés à cette réunion. Tous ceux qui voulait parler pouvait avoir leur chance. C'est pourquoi les adjudants ou même la plus simple recrue se tenaient dans le fond de la salle, laissant les chaises pour leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Le cas de Lloyd ne laissait personne indifférent et tous voulaient donner leur opinion sur la marche à suivre.

Jackoms écoutait calmement, donnant une valeur égale à l'opinion de tous et formula les siennes pendant ce temps. Il agissait comme le Contre-Amiral ferait, n'utilisant pas son autorité pour forcer une décision, mais pour tous les guider vers la meilleur solution possible. C'était un travail difficile; Guider alors que la tempête était sur le point de frapper. L'Amiral l'avait mit dans une situation difficile, mais il allait triompher et prouver qu'il était digne de la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Le premier sujet de la réunion fut la fortification du quartier-général. Leur base était déjà un incroyable complexe militaire, probablement impossible à tenir en siège dans des conditions normales. Par contre, leur ennemi n'était pas à prendre "normalement." Il avait une connaissance approfondie de cet endroit et il pouvait peut-être connaitre des failles qu'il pourrait exploiter. Mais le plus problématique fut le pouvoir de son Fruit du Démon. De ce qu'il avait entendu de Mihawk et des survivants du navire de croisière le _Firmament_, il était capable de manipuler les objets à distance. Cela pouvait s'avérer problématique, puisqu'il pourrait arrêter les tirs de l'artillerie ou même voler tout juste au-dessus des murs. Ils devaient trouver des moyens alternatifs et de bonnes idées furent partagés.

Une fois qu'ils furent prêt à débuter les préparations, ils changèrent de sujet: Comment allait-il l'entraver durant le prochain mois pour qu'il ne puisse pas acquérir une puissance massive? Avec l'élimination de Senotakai, ils étaient enclin à croire que Lloyd allait prendre possession de tout les équipages de pirates dont il allait faire la rencontre. Ils devaient s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas capable de rassembler trop d'hommes ou ils se retrouveraient bientôt en manque d'effectifs.

Jackoms avait confiance en Lindroff, mais il ne pouvait pas aveuglement compter sur l'appui de Marineford. Il y avait cette rivalité entre les Marines de la Grand Line et ceux des quatre Blue. Les premiers les regardaient toujours de haut et acceptaient rarement de les aider. Alors, il devait composer avec ce qu'il avait présentement sous la main.

Alors qu'il discutait des actions possible qu'ils pouvaient mener, un Lieutenant-Commandant déclara:** «Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vas pas tout simplement lui éclater sa gueule!»** C'était Ikaru, bien connu pour son tempérament de tête-brulé et pour régler ses problèmes avec ses poings.

Jackoms avait déjà une réponse et répondit calmement **«Nous ne pouvons pas risquer une telle chose. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a tué Nishikiori alors qu'il était déjà probablement blessé. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait qui que ce soit qui ait une chance contre lui excepté moi ou le Contre-Amiral. Ce qui me fait rappeler: Je ne veux personne qui joue les héros et qui tente de l'affronter. Il vient à nous et nous allons le combattre à pleine puissance, tous ensemble, à cette occasion.»** Ikaru ne trouva rien pour s'opposer à ce point de vue.

Un des jeunes Marine ajouta:** «Si nous ne pouvons pas le combattre par nous-mêmes, peut-être un Chasseur de Pirate fera l'affaire. Avec une prime suffisamment élevé, nous pourrions attirer...»**

**«Idiot!»** Il fut coupé par le Commandant Koshiro, un des officiers les plus âgés qui était encore de service au quartier-général: **«Nous avons déjà spécifier que Lloyd n'était un homme que le premier venu pourrait vaincre. Cela nécessiterait un Shichibukai and le seul qui serait intéressé par Lloyd et Mihawk Œil-de-Faucon... Et il prévoit déjà être là le jour de l'offensive. Alors, non, nous ne devrions pas tenter de l'attaquer directement. Je crois que ce que nous avons réellement besoin de contrôler est le flot de l'information.»**

Le jeune retourna à sa position avec la tête basse alors que Jackoms louangea l'anticipation de son camarade: **«Tu fais un bon point, Koshiro. Si nous ne pouvons pas l'entraver directement, alors nous devons être un pas à l'avant. C'est pourquoi je crois que nous ne devrions pas créer sa prime tout de suite.»**

**«Et pourquoi! Tous devraient savoir à quel point il est dangereux!»** Dit Ikaru.

**«Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas?»** Répondit Koshiro à Jackoms.

**«En effet. Si les gens apprennent ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il prévoit de faire, alors les autres pirates seront plus enclin à le rejoindre. En le laissant inconnu, nous pouvons être sûr qu'il n'utilisera pas le prestige qu'il aura acquis pour recruter davantage de gens.»**

**«Oh, je vois... C'est pas mal malin, je dois l'admettre.»** Dit Ikaru avec un air impressionné.

**«Merci, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous devrions rester ici les bras croisés. Il doit y avoir une manière d'interférer dans les plans de Lloyd... Des suggestions?»**

Puis débuta une longue discussion sur ce qui pouvait être accompli. Avec la ruse de Koshiro, le pragmatisme d'Ikaru et tous qui ajoutaient leurs idées, ils arrivèrent à un plan qu'ils espéraient qu'il serait efficace. Jackoms ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quant il les vit tous travailler si efficacement. Ils représentaient la justice et l'ordre, ils allaient utiliser ces valeurs comme leur force.

Ils cogitèrent toute la journée. Ce fut long, mais ils parvinrent à délégué la position de tous selon le meilleur de leurs capacités. Ce fut qu'une fois que la nuit ce fut fermement implanté que Jackoms se leva et revint sur les points une dernière fois: **«Alors, voici comment nous allons procéder. La tâche la plus importante sera de suivre la position de Lloyd. Nous devons savoir exactement où il est et cela à tout moments. Nous allons utiliser les bases Marines répandu partout sur cet Océan pour transmettre cette information. Ce ne sera pas suffisant puisqu'il va probablement les éviter, bien qu'il ait une possibilité qu'il les assiège. Malgré tout, il va certainement garder ses forces pour la grande bataille à ce quartier-général. Pour se munir d'un plus large rayon de recherche, nous allons envoyer des hommes sur les îles qui ne sont pas sous notre gouverne et monter abord des navires marchands. De cette façon, nous devrions avoir notre œil partout. Une fois que nous aurons découvert la position de Lloyd, ne l'engager pas! Envoyer simplement l'information au centre de commande le plus près pour qu'elle puisse être communiquer ici.»**

**«Ce que nous sommes sensés faire est d'éloigner tout autre équipage de pirates à cette position. Nous allons mener des expédition à bord de nos trois plus gros navires de guerre. Comprenez que c'est une manœuvre dissuasive. Ne tentez pas d'éliminer complètement la force adverse. Ce serait mieux s'ils fuyaient, puisque nous voulons éviter qu'ils ne rencontre pas Lloyd. Puisque nous ne permettrons pas à la moindre information de circuler, nul ne devrait savoir que Lloyd recherche des gens pour se joindre à son équipage. Ainsi, nous allons faire cesser son recrutement et limiter sa puissance de combat.»**

**«Voici comment les effectifs seront disposés. Il y aura trois corps d'armée: Le corps d'ingénierie, expéditionnaire et logistique. L'ingénierie s'occuperas de fortifier cette position. Je donne les commandes au Lieutenant-Commandant Ikaru. Le corps expéditionnaire mènera les trois navires de guerre qui éloignera les équipages de pirates. Je prendrai la tête d'un de ces navires, en compagnie des Commandant Collins et Lewis. La logistique sera sous les ordres de Koshiro. Ils seront en charge d'acheminer les informations et de suivre la position de Lloyd. Je veux aussi que vous cryptiez un nouveau code communication. Si Lloyd nous place sous écoute, il reconnaitra l'ancien code. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre davantage de temps avant de débuter.»**

Jackoms plaça ses mains sur son bureau, puis offrit un long regard circulaire alors qu'il y avait un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il était honoré de travailler avec des hommes si dévoués, il sentait que Lloyd n'avait aucune chance désormais: **«Aucune objection?»** Ses hommes lui répondirent simplement avec un hochement de tête déterminé:** «Bien, vous pouvez disposer!»**

Ils étaient ceux qui portait la justice dans cette partit du monde. Ils allaient prouver qu'elle était absolue et qu'aucun pirate ne pouvait s'élever contre eux. Ils étaient Marines, le rempart qui protège les innocents contre les mécréants. Ils était Marines, porteur du respect et de l'ordre. Ils étaient Marines, fières, forts et unis!

* * *

Après s'être éveillé, Lloyd se mit avec raideur sur ses pieds. Dormir sur un plancher de bois n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait faire un habitude. Il se fit craquer le cou avant de se masser l'épaule. Bien que son corps semblait plus courbaturé qu'auparavant, ce repos avait fait des merveilles sur lui. Après avoir un profond bâillement, il déduit par la position du soleil qui brillait par sa fenêtre détruite, qu'il était déjà l'après-midi.

Il commençait à avoir faim. Il avait seulement prit une bouchée dans les réserves du navire de la Marine avant d'arriver sur l'île de Sombrel. Il regarda Yoru qui était sur le sol. près de l'endroit où il avait dormi, mais il décida se promener en étant non-armé. Puisqu'il commençait à se sortir des vapes, il sortit de sa cabine et marcha sur le pont.

Il fut surpris par la joyeuse atmosphère dans laquelle il se retrouva. L'équipage était bruyant, chaotique et tout à fait inutile pour diriger le navire. Ils étaient trop occupés à se chamailler ou à parier sur une partie de cartes si ce n'était pas tout simplement trop bourrés pour se tenir debout. Tout de même, Lloyd était heureux de voir de voir des gens si chaleureux qui s'amusaient. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'ordre parfait de la Marine et de leur nécessité de trouver la meilleur façon d'agir. Le mode de vie des pirates lui convenait davantage, il pouvait relaxer et ce laisser porter par le courant pour une fois.

**«Oî! Cap'taine, t'as bien dormi?»** Fitz le salua de la partie supérieur du gailard d'arrière. Son ton familier était bien plus accueillant que celui coincé des Marines en devoir.

**«Oui, merci d'avoir demandé.»** Il grimpa les escaliers qui menait à son bras droit et il remarqua qu'il manœuvrait la roue du gouvernail: «**Hé bien, ça bon de voir que quelqu'un fait sa part.»**

**«Ben, Yluseff était pas mieux que ces fainéants.»** Il prit une longue gorgée de la bouteille de saké qu'il avait en main:** «C'est pourquoi que je me suis toujours retrouvé à diriger le navire. Je suis devenu un sacré bon navigateur avec le temps. On a un bon vent, j'crois pas que tu auras besoin d'utiliser ton pouvoir avant longtemps.»**

**«Pourquoi n'as tu pas tenté de devenir le capitaine si Senotakai était aussi inutile?»**

**«Ben, ça flattait le vieux fou, d'être capitaine et de recevoir la gloire. Plus, ça aurait été dur d'le déloger à cause de sa foutue immortalitée... partielle. J'aurais dû penser à l'écrabouiller avant.»**

**«La noyade aurait aussi été efficace.»**

**«Ouais... Mais j'aime bien la sensation de la chair qui se déchire sous la lame de ma faux.»** Lyrald avait un sourire glauque en disant cela.

**«J'admets qu'il y a un certain frisson à s'occuper des choses directement.»** Lloyd resta un moment à regarder l'horizon: **«Dit-moi, Fitz, pourquoi m'as-tu rejoins?**

**«Pour la même raison que j'avais rejoint les Stretchers à l'époque. Je respecte la puissance. Par contre, ce ne fut pas avant que j'sois déçu. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas que des paroles en l'air. C'est pourquoi j'ai offert de te rejoindre avant que tu massacres l'équipage en entier... T'es mieux d'être à la hauteur de mes attentes, tu me comprends bien.»**

**«Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te décevoir. Nous pouvons toujours déterminer qui est le plus puissant de nous deux.»**

**«J'te suis sur cette offre, mais avant... Je vais attendre que l'effet du saké se dissipent, si tu veux bien.»** Il ponctua sa phrase par une autre longue gorgée de sa bouteille.

**«Ça me convient. Je préfère garder toutes mes forces avant de détruire le quartier-général.»**

**«Parfait, alors défi accepté.»** Il dit avec un sourire arrogant: **«Alors, cap'taine, où on va? On a navigué aveuglément toute la journée.»**

**«Hé bien... J'avais planifié de visiter une vieille connaissance. Dirigeons nous vers Ohara.»** (La seule ville de West Blue dont nous connaissons quelque chose.)

**«La ville détruite du savoir et de l'enfant-démon. Direction Ohara alors.»**

Il fit vigoureusement tourner la roue du gouvernail et choisit un nouvel itinéraire. Il faisait presque face au vent, alors Lloyd dut user de son pouvoir pour qu'ils puissent continuer à pleine vitesse. Il menaça par la suite l'équipage de retirer les voiles à l'instant pour éviter qu'elles nuissent à leur vitesse. Le _Yugure Kumori_ les suivaient encore calmement à l'arrière, les Marines à son bord n'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre tranquillement.

* * *

La forêt de Cadrion, qui avait un silence glauque la première fois que Heather l'avait traversé, débordait désormais de vie. Les animaux, qui était restés tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, avaient repris leurs droit sur l'île tout comme les habitants une fois que les bêtes furent vaincues. Les arbres imposants donnèrent une impression de sureté et la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait Heather donnait vraiment une impression d'havre réconfortant.

La jeune femme n'était pas, par contre, le genre de fille à se reposer et à apprécié d'une atmosphère réconfortante. Respirant bruyamment, elle raffermit sa prise sur le bâton de bois qu'elle avait transformé en arme de pratique. Elle s'élança à nouveau en soulevant sa lame. Une fois qu'elle se fut rapproché, elle augmenta la vitesse de ses pas pour surprendre son adverrsaire.

Elle crut qu'elle avait réussi à pénétrer sa garde, mais il parvint à lever son bâton au dernier moment pour bloquer son attaque. Avec l'autre tête de son bâton, il tenta de la faire trébucher. Elle sauta sur le côté, mais il envoyait déjà un autre coup qu'elle repoussa avec son épée de bois. Tournant rapidement sur lui-même, il tenta de la frapper avec la pointe de son bâton. Elle ne bougea que le haut du corps pour l'éviter et riposta avec un coup dans le ventre.

Son visage se refrogna de douleur, mais un sourire fit rapidement de nouveau son apparition une fois que la sensation s'atténua. Heather avait la conviction que Mordecai ne pouvait garder un visage coléreux. Dans les deux semaines où elle avait été là, jamais elle ne l'avait vue perdre son calme. Il n'était pas non-plus un idiot au sourire éternel, non, il était du genre sérieux... Et pas seulement pendant ces petites sessions qu'ils avaient ça et là.

Il avait un tempérament calme et il était rarement dérangé par quoi que ce soit. Même si cela pouvait sembler une attitude froide, il était en fait vraiment enjoué et agissait comme le jeune adulte qu'il était. Heather c'était rapidement mit à l'apprécier et le moment de faiblesse qu'elle lui avait montré quand Mihawk avait quitté avait créé un puissant lien entre eux. Il était une compagnie agréable et Heather était heureuse d'avoir fait sa rencontre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être dans la lune comme il le lui rappela avec un coup sur son épaule droite. C'était à cet endroit que Lloyd l'avait pronfondément coupée et c'était encore très sensible. Après ces deux semaines, elle était consciente qu'elle garderait une importante cicatrice. Alors, quand il éveilla la douleur avec ce coup, elle sentit une vague de colère monter en elle et elle riposta violemment. Après une volée de coups qui trouvèrent cibles, Mordecai fit un pas vers l'arrière et Heather fit de même pour dégager de l'espace. Avec un accord silencieux, ils préparèrent leur attaque.

**«_Ghostly Parade!_»** S'exclama Heather.

**«_Volta de Aegis!_»** Répondit Mordecai au même moment.

Heather s'élança vers l'avant en se penchant très bas et disparut dans une série de lignes évasives. Mordecai commença à faire tournoyer à toute vitesse son bâton autour de lui. Le jeune homme gardait sa concentration au maximum, poursuivant les cercles rapides qu'elle accomplissait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réapparaisse en face de lui. La jeune femme tenta de le surprendre, mais il était celui qui lançait déjà son attaque. Elle disparut en un clin d'œil et continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente une nouvelle ouverture.

Cela ce poursuivit pendant un certain temps avant qu'Heather soit complètement exténuée. Elle arrêta ses mouvements rapides, posa la pointe de son arme au sol et respira bruyamment. Mordecai s'arrêta à son tour, de la sueur glissait sur son viage, mais pas autant que sur celui de Heather. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et plaça son poing sur son front. Elle l'attrapa vivement et tenta de le retirer, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour cela.

Mordecai eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de faire glisser sa main dans ces cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de la rendre encore plus fâchée, mais elle ne dit rien: **«Je t'ai déjà averti, tu dois te calmer et équilibrer ton énergie. Ça ne sert à rien de toute la brulée pour rien.»** Même s'il lui faisait la leçon, il avait un ton apaisant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre lui: **«Allez, on y va.»** Il plaça son bâton sur son épaule et retourna au village.

Après un sourire emplit de fatigue, elle le suivit avec la tête baissée. Elle désirait devenir plus forte, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait aucun progrès. Tout de même, Mordecai était un bon partenaire de pratique, mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus si elle voulait réellement s'améliorer.

* * *

Le palais au sommet de Marineford était vraiment impressionnant. Bien qu'ils avaient utilisé cet endroit comme inspiration directe pour le quartier-général de West Blue, ils n'avaient définitivement pas accordé autant d'importance pour le confort. La salle de réunion dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement possédait une décoration exubérante et débordait de meubles finement ouvragés ainsi que de peintures touchantes. Ceux qui étaient invités dans cette pièce devait voir toute la splendeur et la puissance de la Marine.

Lindroff était arrivé il y a trois heures de cela et après avoir tenté d'obtenir une audience avec l'Amiral-en-Chef ou du moins un des trois Amiraux, il fut poliment invité à patienter dans cette pièce. Des gens furent régulièrement envoyés pour lui demander si tout allait bien, si il voulait un autre thé ou peut-être lire le journal et surtout, par-dessus tout, répété encore et toujours que ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il ait une audience.

Ce fut une bonne chose que le Contre-Amiral ce soit débarrassé durant son voyage vers la Grand Line. Il avait réussi à retrouver son calme absolu et il sera nécessaire pour faire face à la bureaucratie. La Marine de la Grand Line avait suffisament de problèmes avec les pirates les plus dangereux du monde, ils n'avaient pas de temps pour s'inquiéter d'une menace potentielle provenant d'une des mers faibles. Lindroff savait cela, il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de plier, comme un feuille de papier, le plateau métallique sur lequel on lui avait servi son thé dans le but de calmer son irritation.

Un homme entra dans la pièce au moment où il complétait une fleur de lotus avec son plateau de fer. C'était un homme mince, aux cheveux noirs et une courte barbe, qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait se fondre dans n'importe quelle foule. Il ne portait aucun uniforme, mais son veston avait de nombreuses médailles d'épinglées sur le torse. Lindroff comprit qu'on avait finalement décidé de lui envoyer quelqu'un d'important. Il laissa aller son lotus métallique et se leva pour acceuillir l'homme de rang probablement élevé. Il présenta sa main qu'ils serrèrent.

**«Gouverneur-en-Chef Naotoko D. Akui. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.»** Il avait un accent sophistiqué et une voix légèrement sifflante.

**«Le plaisir est mien, Akui-san. Je suis le Contre-Amiral Duncan Lindroff, en charge du quartier-général du West Blue.»**

**«Hé bien, Lind-kun... Vous permettez que je vous appelle Lind-kun, n'est-ce-pas?»**

Le Marine sous-gradé à cet homme du Gouvernement Mondial eut une grimace contrarier pour être surnommer si familièrement. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait agir brusquement avec cet homme. Sa présence ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient écouter son problème tout de suite. En fait, il était probablement la clef pour obtenir une véritable audience. Le secret de l'influence dans le quartier-général était de connaitre les bonnes personnes, alors il était de son devoir d'être aimable avec tous. Alors, il ravala son mécontentement et accepta: **«Aucunement... Dois-je aussi vous donner un surnom?»** Il haissait être diplomatique, bien que cela était une bien étrange forme de politesse: Avoir à demander pour un surnom dans le but d'être plus polie.

**«Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.»** Répondit-il en agitant sa main dans les airs.

**«Bien. Alors, puis-je savoir ce que votre présence signifie concrètement?»** Lindroff avait déjà perdu suffisament de temps, il n'allait pas en perdre davantage à faire preuve de tact et il entra en plein dans le sujet. Le Gouverneur eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête d'approbation.

**«Un homme de peu de mots et qui priviligie l'action. Il semblerait que le rapport ne c'était pas trompé à votre sujet.» **

**«Et comment ce fait-il qu'il y ait un rapport sur moi?»** Demanda Lindroff avec suspicion.

**«C'est le devoir d'un agent du Cipher Pol: Savoir tout ce qui passe, partout et à tout moment... Et avant que tu t'inquiètes, non, je ne dirige pas le CP9 ni le CP0.»**

**«Alors, permets-moi de réitérer ma question... Que faites-vous ici?»**

**«Ce n'est pas suffisament clair, Lind-kun? Vous aidez, bien sûr.» **

**«Et votre prix?»** Demanda Lindroff en fronçant des sourcils.

**«Vif d'esprit aussi, le rapport en avait fait mention... Je demande peu, vraiment. Seulement une promesse de support mutuel. Ce ne serait pas mauvais pour nous d'augmenter note influence dans le West Blue.»**

**«Et ce ne serait pas mauvais pour moi de profiter de vos connaissances, je me trompe?»**

Akui souria: **«J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons nous attendre agréablement.»**

**«Permettez-moi d'en douter, mais il semblerait que je n'ai d'autre choix, alors aussi bien donner le meilleur de moi-même.»** Il offrit sa main une autre fois, confirmant leur petit arrangement. Le sourire d'Akui lui donnait un sentiment désagréable, mais il mit de côté cette impression par nécessité.

**«Alors, laissez-moi vous dires quelque chose que vous pourrez trouver utile. L'Amiral-en-Chef, ainsi que les trois amiraux, sont présentement en train de remplir un important devoir officiel concernant le Conseil des Rois se déroulant à Mariejois. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant deux bons jours dans le meilleur des cas, alors vous ne devriez pas perdre davantage voter temps dans cette pièce. Venez, je vais vous introduires à certaines connaissances.»**

Lindroff n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre pour pouvoir préparer le terrain en vue de la bataille qui approchait. Mais le combat le plus ardu ne serait probablement pas contre Lloyd, mais acquérir le support nécessaire des supérieurs. Il devrait faire de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre tout simplement faible et qu'ils puissent voir la véritable menace que Lloyd pouvait représenter. Les gens de la Grand Line avait cette mentalité que personne ne pouvait être dangereux tant qu'ils agissaient sur l'un des quatre océans inférieur. Ainsi, il était véritablement difficile d'obtenir leur attention sur des problèmes provenant des autorités inférieures.

De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait débattre de l'importance d'un quartier-général dans une des mers inférieurs et à chaque fois, le conseil approuvait de peine et de misère son existence. Cela ne les dérangeraient même pas s'il devait tout bonnement disparaitre... Il devait arrêter de penser amèrement, il allait définitivement arriver à obtenir leur support. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Jackoms comptait sur lui, ainsi que tous ses hommes qu'il avait laissé là-bas. Il releva la tête et se rendit vers la petite réunion qu'Akui lui avait préparé.

* * *

Après de longues journées à naviguer sur presque l'entièreté de West Blue, utilisant leurs voiles quand le vent le permettait où son pouvoir quand ce n'était pas le cas, Lloyd et son équipage atteignirent Ohara en un temps record. Le voyage avait été incroyablement paisible, trop au goût de Lloyd. La seule chose qu'ils eurent aperçue fut des navires marchands qui préférèrent garder leur distance. À cette exception, il semblerait que tout sur cet océan les évitaient délibérément. Lloyd avait voyagé énormément, il savait que cet océan était très actif... Quelque chose se passait.

Il soupçonnait les Marines d'en être responsable. Aussi faibles et vains qu'ils pouvaient sembler être, ils auraient bien pu manigancé une chose de la sorte. Ils avaient probablement craint qu'il tente de recruter davantage de pirates pour l'assaut, mais dépendamment de ce qu'il va se produire sur Ohara, du renfort ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire.

Le morceau de terre plate se rapprochait. Lloyd se remémora le temps où un énorme arbre jetait son ombre sur l'île entière et contenait une des bibliothèque les plus vaste du monde. La Marine avait tout rasé par un Buster Call. Bien que Lloyd riait la plus part du temps de leur incapacité, il admettait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était impressionné si ce n'est pas simplement terrifié par la pleine puissance des Marines. Malgré tout, il avait un sourire sur son visage **"Ce serait trop simple si tout les ennemis étaient des couilles molles."** Pensa t'il avec une dose d'excitation.

Une fois qu'ils furent proches de la plage, ils remarquèrent une petite embarcation qui y était amarré. Le fond était recouvert de coussins et de livres... Des piles et des piles de livre. C'était impressionnant que la barque puisse encore flotter avec une telle cargaison et l'eau léchait la rambarde du bateau. Fitz demanda en regardant le bateau, perplexe:

**«Est-ce votre homme?» **

**«En effet, il semblerait qu'elle soit là.»**

**«Elle? Dit-moi pas qu'on a naviguer sans arrêt pour que tu puisses te payer du bon temps!» **

**«Dans ce cas, elle ne serait pas le genre de femme que j'aurais approché... Elle est folle, mais j'aime cela uniquement quand c'est du genre dangereux.»** Dit-il sérieusement.

**«Vous avez vraiment des goûts étrange cap'taine...»** Répondit Fitz avec un regard hésitant.

Lloyd ria alors qu'il traversait d'un bonds les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la plage. Lyrald observa l'homme avec l'épée à lame noire devenir de plus en plus petit à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. L'île n'était pas très grande, alors en plissant des yeux et en se les couvrant de sa main, il put voir une autre silhouette qui se tenait debout au-milieu de l'île et Lloyd s'en approcha.

Elle était vraiment plongé dans son livre, alors elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher bien qu'il frappait lourdement le sol de ses bottes. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés, mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Il souleva sa main avec l'intention de taper sur son épaule avant de suspendre son mouvement. Il regarda d'abord ce qu'elle lisait: _Espionage pour les débutants_. Il se retourna et se plaça dos à dos avec elle, Yoru pressant contre ces omoplates. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas:

**«Est-ce bon?»** Demanda t'il.

**«Passionnant.»** Répondit-elle simplement en faisant glisser son doigt sur la page et compléta sa lecture en un instant. Elle ramassa par la suite une carte à jouer, un six de coeur pour l'occasion, et l'utilisa comme signet: **«C'est une telle honte d'avoir fait brûler cette bibliothèque... Tout ce savoir perdu.» **

**«Hé bien, quand tu as trop de connaissance, tu commences à penser par toi-même. C'est quelque chose que le gouvernement ne veut absolument pas. Non?»**

**«Pas pour les roturiers et encore moins pour les dirigeants.»** Elle eut un petit sourire en répondant: **«Alors, Comment ça se passe pour toi, Zephian-kun?» **

**«Plutôt bien, je commence à faire les choses par moi même, Rika Joyce-chan.»**

Ils se retournèrent et il put la regarder attentivement. Elle replaçait son cache-œil sur un des ses yeux gris avec une lueur mesquine. Un chapeau melon était posé insouciamment sur ses cheveux blonds envoyé derrière ses oreilles et qui se rendait à ses épaules. Elle portait un chemisier mauve-pâle avec un gilet de cuir par-dessus. Pantalon noirs et souliers à talon haut. Ses ongles étaient peint en noir et elle avait un collier formé d'une chaîne de cœurs... Adorable comme toujours.

**«Je vois... Tu as réussi à acquérir le Kokuto Yoru. Tu n'as pas eu de complication?» **

**«Tout se passa comme je l'avais prédit... Excepté que je fis la rencontre de Dracule Mihawk.» **

**«Oui... Le Contre-Amiral à envoté sa requête directement directement, alors il fut trop tard quand nous l'avons découvert.» **

**«Quel misérable agence d'informations vous faites. Tout de même, j'ai eu bien du plaisir. Un vrai combat est toujours le bienvenu.» **

**«Heureuse de savoir que en as su tout de même en profiter. Nous du CP4 n'avons pas beaucoup de réseau dans cette partie du monde... Bien qu'on y travaille.»** Elle avait un sourire malicieux.

**«Peu importe, vous avez complété le préparatifs que je vous ais demandés?»**

**«En entier, un navire marchand transporte à ce moment même du matériels dangereux. Ce serait une mauvaise chose si ils tombaient entre de mauvaises mains... Voilà leur itinéraire.»** Elle lui remit une lettre en papier rose-pâle et couverte de dessins kawai.

Avec un air d'embarras, Lloyd lui demanda: **«Attends, ça ne serait pas...»**

**«Une lettre d'amour? Oui...»** Elle la cacha dans son dos alors qu'elle rougissait: **«Ne te fait pas des idées, ce n'est pas pour toi...»** Elle regarda vers le bas en grattant le sol avec sa chaussure: **«Ni ais-je secrètement voulu que tu la lise pour avoir ton opinion avant de la lui remettre.»**

Lloyd soupira bruyamment avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour arracher la lettre de ces mains et l'apporter dans les siennes. Elle regarda le phénomène avec curiosité, mais son regard se porta rapidement sur son visage pour déchiffrer son opinion. Quand il ouvrit la lettre, un long rouleau de texte se déroula jusqu'au sol. Ça commençait mal. Lloyd balaya rapidement des extraits du premier paragraphe **"Soleil étoilé de ma vie, mon cœur se tord un millier de fois pour... L'espace entre nos doigts à été fait pour qu'un autre puisse le combler, ainsi... J'aimerais t'offrir des fleurs pour que tu puisses parfaire leurs beautés, mais tu es déjà une beauté parfaite toi-même, de ce fait..."** Il n'avait même pas terminé la première phrase qui ne faisait pas de sens puisqu'elle n'était qu'un amalgame de phrases sirupeuses misent les unes après les autres. Lloyd n'avait même pas dévouvert à qui elle était addressé au-trravers de tout ça.

Il la laissa tomber sur le sol et un coup de vent la transporta au loin. Rika la regarda s'éloigner avec consternation: **«Nonnnn! Qu'as-tu fait! Ma précieuse lettre! J'ai passé des heures à la compléter.»** Elle tenta de courir à sa poursuite, mais Lloyd plaça une main sur son épaule.

Il marcha pour se placer face à elle tout en gardant sa main sur son épaule. Il se rapprocha de son visage et elle rougit légèrement: «Ce n'est pas nécessaire de t'expliquer en long et en large quans tu as des sentiments sincères. Voilà un truc simple qui devrait faire l'affaire.»

Il se rapprocha davantage et elle laissa aller une petite exclamation d'incompréhension. Puis, il dépossa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Elle se figea et elle put le sentir sourire face à sa réaction. Sa main glissa jusque derrière sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheuveux. Son autre main s'attarda à sa taille avant de se rendre dans son dos. Il la serra encore plus contre lui, ne brissant pas leur étreintes pour des minutes.

Sur les navires, les Marines capturés ainsi que les pirates regardèrent la scène et commencèrent tous à pencher lentement la tête sur le côté: **«Le sale enfant d'chienne, j'le savais!»** Ragea Fitz en cogant son poing sur la rambarde.

Il laissa finalement Rika aller. Elle était totalement surprise et demeurait figée. Lloyd fit glisser la lettre qui contenait l'itinéraire glisser de sa poche par son pouvoir et l'attrapa. Il se retourna et dit alors qu'il tenait le papier au-dessus de son épaule: «Merci pour tout, Rika-chan.» Il se dirigeait vers son navire.

**«À la prochaine, Lloyd-kun.»** S'exclama t'elle dans son dos en agitant sa main frénétiquement. Elle baisa son bras, son visage rayonnant de joie devint froid et sérieux alors qu'elle retournait à sa vieille et véritable personnalité: **«Définitivement intéressant. Je dois examiner en profondeur mes sentiments. Comment ce fait-il que je ne pouvais pas bouger et que je ne voulais pas le repousser? Non, ce ne sont que des futilités. Le point est pourquoi n'as t'il pas agi comme je l'avais prédit? Je ne me tromps jamais en lisant quelqu'un, où ais-je pus mal interpréter quelque chose... Hum, son attitude semblait plus véridique que jamais. Il a joué un rôle pour les dix dernières années, c'est normal qu'il ait commencé à y croire lui-même. Il peut maintenant être totalement lui-même et agir avec la liberté qu'il veut.»** Elle resta là à réfléchir pour quelques temps avant d'avoir un rire discret: **«Gnihihahaha! Je vais définitivement garder un œil sur toi...»** Elle retira son cache-oeil. **«Et le bon.»**

Fitz se tenait le dos contre le mur extérieur du gaillard d'arrière en croissant les bras. Quand Lloyd sauta sur le pont du navire, il l'accueillit avec un sombre froncement de sourcils. Lloyd lui répondit avec un regard qui pouvait signifier "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?", à quoi Fitz répliqua en détournant la tête. Agacé par cette discussion non-verbale, Lloyd lui demanda directement: **«Que cela signifie t'il?»**

Fitz se défit du mur en poussant avec ses épaules: **«T'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et cette femme. Comment ce fait-il que vous vous embrasiez alors?»**

**«Car ça me tentait. Cet équipage manque cruellement de présence féminine, je crois bien que je voulais profiter de sa présence du mieux que je pouvais.»**

**«Ce n'est pas une réponse valide!» **

**«Quoi? Ne me dit pas... Coombien de temps as-tu passé sans l'intimité d'une femme?»**

**«C'est pas de tes affaires!»** Dit-il en se plaçant sur la défensive.

**«Oh Kami-sama... Ne me dit pas que tu es vierge?»**

**«Pas du tout.»** Sa réponse n'était pas rempli par la rage et la honte de quelqu'un qui tente de cacher quelque chose. Sous le regard scrutateur de Lloyd, il ajouta: **«Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'équipage de Senotakai il y a trois ans, pas une seule femme a voulue m'approcher.»**

**«3 ans! Bordel, comment ce fait-il?»** Demanda Lloyd, très intrigué.

**«Hé bien, Yluseff avait une très mauvaise réputation avec les femmes. Il schlinguait la boue et... As-tu déjà entendu d'un verre qu'il était ferme? Puis, sa réputation s'étendit à ses hommes et aucune femme ne voulait nous approcher. C'était l'enfer, mec...» **

**«Je me sens tellement mal pour toi, Fitz. J'aimerais pouvoir m'arrêter à un bordel en chemin, mais...»** Il lui remit l'itinéraire du navire marchand.** «Nous devons vraiment intercepter ce navire.»**

«Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose de spécial à l'intérieur?» Il commençait déjà à l'étudier, déterminant un parcours alors que Lloyd répondait.

**«Les Marines m'ont fait le cadeau d'un Fruit du Démon et de Yoru. Ce serait très malpoli de revenir sans un cadeau de ma part.»** Il commença par la suite à ricaner sinistrement et Fitz le rejoignit rapidement.

* * *

(Note sur le rire de Lloyd: Pour avoir une idée de son rire, recherchez "Alucard's laugh" sur youtube. Ce anti-héros qui place les standards pour les vampires-psychotiques depuis 2001 fut une grande inspiration pour Lloyd.)

**La prochaine fois, il y aura encore quelques trucs avant la première partie de la bataille du quartier-général. **

**Plusieurs nouveaux personnages ont fait leur apparition! Naotoko D. Akui et Rika Joyce font parti d'un arc que je vais ajouter à cette histoire, alors elle sera plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu originellement. Elle va définitivement faire plus de 100,000 mots. Si vous m'envoyez des OCs, cela risque d'allonger davantage l'histoire... En plus de m'empêcher de me casser la tête à en créer de nouveaux, bien que je sois fière de mes OCs secondaires jusqu'à maintenant.**

**Je ne donnerais pas une date limite dont je ne suis pas certain que je pourrais respecter, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le compléter à l'intérieur d'un mois. **

**La seule partie dont je suis très satisfait est la première avec la Marine, mais j'espère que vous avez tous aimé! ;'J Ne soyez pas gênés, laisser une review, c'est fou le bien que ça fait! À la prochaine! **


End file.
